Second Time Around
by Sparky176
Summary: AU NALEY. They went out Senior year but brokeup after graduating. Haley comes back to Tree Hill nearly 6 years later...So what happens when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

AU - you'll get it as it goes along, which means I have no idea what will happen yet other than it being Naley cause I'm making it up as I go. So if you wanna see something happen just let me know! I figure they went to high school together and things didn't end on the greatest terms. So what happens when they see each other again over 5 years later…  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!  
N for those of you who read Old Habits Die Hard, I haven't abandoned it yet, just trying to figure out where I want the next chapter to go.

**Second Time Around**  
Chapter 1  
March 2008  
_I squinted my eyes as the sun pierced them when I stepped out of the airport.__  
__"Home Sweet Home." I sighed as I walked to the curb to get a taxi. I really didn't want to be here right now. I wanted to be back in New York in my apartment, but I had to come back for my sister's wedding. I still can't believe Taylor got someone to marry her. The guy must be insane. I still haven't met him yet, but my mom absolutely loves him. She talked for almost an hour about how great Ryan was when she called me last week. I don't think I have ever been so thankful for speakerphones my entire life. I was able to go on-line and book my flight, pay my bills, read and reply to my e-mails and shop all while she rambled on. Hmm, she must be who I get my rambling from._

"2nd Street and Cherry Lane" She told the driver as she got into the backseat after loading her suitcase into the back.  
The cab pulled away from the curb and headed toward her childhood home as the sun was setting behind them. She reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop.  
_Guess I mine as well get some work done until I get there._

Haley James was one of the magazine editors for one of New York's most popular magazine, Chic. After graduating from Tree Hill High in the class of 2002 she went of to Columbia and received her Bachelor's degree in Journalism. After graduating, Haley and her two roommates, Melissa and Jessica, got jobs. Melissa got a job at an advertising firm, Jessica got a job at Hope, the newest fashion designer coming out of New York, and Haley got a job at the New York Times. And while these all sound like great jobs, they hated them. Melissa was stuck in the filing room, Jessica was running around picking up Starbucks and Lunches for everyone, and Haley had become a pro at copying and collating. One night while they were having a Girls Night they got the idea to start their own magazine after watching How to Lose a Guy in 10 days. After a year of collecting money and making decisions they launched their first issue. It was a hit. It became the new Cosmo. It had been nearly a year since that issue, and their success just kept growing.

Just as Haley had finished editing the story the cab pulled up in front of her childhood home. It had been nearly 6 years since she had been back. She closed her laptop, put it back away and got out of the cab. After the driver pulled out her suitcase from the trunck Haley handed him money for the fair.

_I took a deep breath before I walked up the red brick path to the front door. "Here goes nothing." I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and pulled it up to the front porch. I stared at the door for a moment, afraid to ring the doorbell. Afraid of the memories that might come flooding back when the door was opened I walked in. I closed my eyes as I raised my hand and pushed the door bell._


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Time Around**  
Chapter 2

_I closed my eyes as I raised by hand and pushed the doorbell. As I waited I silent prayed that this was all just a terrible nightmare that I would soon wake up from. It's not that I hate my family, but I'm not going to lie, I think I could go the rest of my life without seeing them. I think the only one that I might miss would be my dad. I've always been Daddy's Little Girl._

Haley is pulled from her thought as the big front door is opened by an older woman, about Haley's height, with reddish-brown, shoulder-length hair and wearing a navy blue dress suit with a single strand of white pearls and matching earrings.

"Haley, sweetie, how are you? Was it a long flight, you look jet-lagged. Don't worry dear, you can freshen up in your old room and bathroom and then come down and join us." The woman told Haley before she scurried back in the direction that she came from leaving Haley standing alone in the foyer.

"Thanks mom, it's great to see you too." Haley whispered to herself before she headed towards the stair case.

_As I walked up the stairs I let my hand trail along the banister. It felt so weird to be back after so long. I wonder what everyone that I graduated from high school with are doing right now. Actually, I just hope most of them are extremely miserable. The first couple of years of high school were hell. I had glasses, braces, my hair was a frizzy mess, and add on my natural clumsiness and you have the biggest dork in school. Everyone called me Tutorgirl. During the summer before my Junior year I got contacts, my braces removed, my hair cut, colored, and learned that a flat iron is something a girl can't live without. And as for the clumsiness, well I still have that one. Even though I still tutored people, I was no longer the biggest geek._

Haley's thoughts of her past were interrupted when she opened the door that used to lead to her old bedroom. It still had her bed, her desk, dresser, even the posters she put up when she was little, but those were all covered now by things for the wedding. Haley let out a sigh as she set her suitcase down and looked at herself in the mirror on her dresser.

"Jet-lagged? I don't look that bad. Then again,I never was good enough for you was I mom." Haley reached inside her purse and pulled out her make-up bag and a ponytail holder. She freshened up her make-up a bit and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She put her make-up bag back in her purse and took one last look before she left the room to head downstairs to see the rest of her family.

_Hope I've freshened up enough for you mother._


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Time Around**  
Chapter 3

_Hope I've freshened up enough for you mother._

_I walked back down the stairs and headed out to the patio. The sun was just setting, casting a slight shadow over everything. Before I opened the door I looked outside at everyone. One long table was set up outside with a white table cloth and three small centerpieces with red roses spread out along the table. My dad, mom, both sets of grandparents, all my brothers and sisters and their spouses and children sat around the table. I assume the guy sitting next to Taylor is her fiancé. Well, he doesn't look crazy from here. Around the pool torches were lined up and lit and in the pool were floating candles._

Haley let out a shaky breath and grabbed the handle of the backdoor. "Now or never." She whispered as she twisted the handle and walked outside. The heads of everyone at the table turned to see who had walked out of the door. Haley looked back at them with a small, close-lipped smile waiting for their reactions.

"Sweet Pea, it's so good to see you. How is my little girl doing?" Her dad pushed his chair back and walked over to Haley with a smile on his face and pulled her into a big bear hug. A huge smile broke out on Haley's face. She felt safe in his arms. She always has. It was those arms that she cried in every time she got hurt.

"Haley-bub!" Haley grimaced, partly due to that nickname that Taylor has called her for as long as she could remember, and partly out of the annoying high-pitched voice she said it in. Haley always did love her sister (mostly because she had to), but at times she was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Taylor, hi! Congratulations!"

_I forced a smile and went over and hugged Taylor. She squealed in my ear and the thoughts of choking her ran through my head. However the guys next to us interrupted my thoughts when he stuck out his hand and introduced himself._

"Hi. I'm Ryan. I've heard so much about you Haley!"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

_I smiled. He seemed genuinely nice. I reached out and shook his hand. He looked similar to someone I knew, but I couldn't figure out who. I looked around the table. There were two open seats. They were right next to my oldest sister Vivian. I went over and sat down in one of them._

"We had an extra seat just in-case you brought a date, but you didn't." Haley's mom said and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Nope, I didn't."

_I tilted my head and smiled so fake it hurt. If this is how my mother wanted to be fine. She could dish it out all she wanted to, I could take it. I know I don't need her. I mean I am one of the creators and now editors at one of the biggest magazines in New York without her family's money or her, why do I need her now. So what, I haven't had a boyfriend in, …, okay, so it's been a while, but that doesn't mean anything._

The caterers brought out the food and everyone ate the wonderful dinner. After they finished the desert they all headed inside to the living room. Haley decided that she had been with her family for enough today and wanted to go check-in to the hotel she was staying at. She grabbed her cell phone and called a cab while she went upstairs to grab her bags. She took her bags downstairs and said goodbye to everyone, but the cab wasn't going to be there for a couple of minutes so she waited inside with everyone.

"Bye Haley. Get some rest and re-hydrate yourself. We have so much to do tomorrow. We have dress fitting in the morning, then we have to get the shoes and accessories. We are all getting massages and facials tomorrow too so be ready for everything. We don't want to mess anything up now do we?"

"No mother, we don't."

_Does she seriously think I am an idiot? I can't wait until this is all over so I can get back home._

Haley is interrupted by the sound of honking.

_I'm saved!_

"Bye everyone."

_I grab my bags and head off to the cab. Tomorrow I am renting a car so I can come and go as I please while I am in town._

Haley gets in the cab and heads to her hotel. She checks-in and goes up to her suite. She changes into her tank top and pajama pants and goes to sleep so that she will be ready for what tomorrow holds.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas and Nathan are brothers. Lucas lives with Karen, Nathan with Deb and Dan. There has never been any problems between the two.

**Chapter 4**  
Second Time Around

Haley blindly reached across the bed trying to find the origin of the annoying shrill.

"Hello?" she groggily said as she answered the phone.

_I hate wake-up calls. What possessed me to order a wake-up call this freakin' early?_

Haley set the phone back down into it's cradle and threw the covers off of her. After a second of just laying there, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and went back out to grab some stuff from her suitcase. She grabbed her cell phone from the charger and checked her messages. Melissa and Jessica had called to make sure she had gotten in alright and that she hadn't gone insane yet. Jake, her cousin, had called. He and his family were going to be flying in the day after tomorrow. He was the only cousin that Haley talked to on a regular basis. Jake was four years older than Haley. He lived in California and worked with up and coming musicians. In fact, he was the one who had taught Haley to sing.

After she finished her shower, Haley wrapped the fluffy robe around herself and went back into the bedroom. She picked up the phone and called the front desk.

"Hello, I was wondering where I would be able to rent a car for the rest of my stay here?"

"Tree Hill only has one place to rent cars. It opens at 8:00. Would you like us to call you a car to drive you over there?"

"Yes please. Could you have them here at 8:30 please?"

_That way I will have two hours to get ready and to do some work._

"Yes. Is there anything else we can do for you Miss James?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you."

"Thank you, Miss James. Have a great day." Haley hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom to dry and curl her hair and apply her make-up. The room was just too quite for her so she turned on the television.

"And onto sports, the Tree Hill High Ravens have just won another State Championship. Coach Scott has lead the team to victory for the past three years. Coach Scott also lead the team to victory back in 2002 when he was co-captain of the Raven's basketball team."

Haley ran out of the bathroom at the sound of his name. She released the breath that was caught in her throat when she saw his face appear on the screen.

_Oh, it only Lucas. I wonder whatever happened to Nathan. Did he ever come back to Tree Hill? Why am I even thinking about him? That was years ago._

Haley walked back into the bathroom to finish her hair and make-up. She then put on her white, cropped gauchos, with her red, off-the-shoulder sweater. She finished off her outfit with some red strappy heels and red chandelier earrings. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had almost an hour before the car would be here. She needed some caffeine so she grabbed her purse and headed down to the lobby to grab a cup of coffee. When she got back up to her room she pulled out her laptop and began writing a story for an upcoming issue. At a couple of minutes before 8:30 she grabbed her purse and went back down to the lobby. The car pulled up just as she walked out the doors. The driver got out and opened the door for her.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Just fine Miss James. Will you be needing to go anywhere else before I take you to pick up a rental car."

"No, just to get the car please."

The driver shut the door behind Haley and got back in and drove off. After driving for about ten minutes the car stopped and Haley's door was opened again. She stepped out he driver shut the door and left. Haley walked into the office and rang the bell at the desk. As she was waiting her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and flipped it open to find that it was Chris Keller, one of her best friends from New York.

"Hey Rock Star."

"Hey yourself. So how you holding up so far?"

"Well, I haven't killed myself yet. That's gotta count for something. But I was only with them for a couple of hours yesterday before I left and checked into the hotel."

"So, how is her fiancé? Is he crazy like we had guessed?"

"He actually seemed normal. If fact, he was really nice. So how was your date last night?"

"Well, …, she was entertaining."

Haley laughed. "I'm guessing a bottle blonde, with boobs just as fake as her hair, and an IQ lower than a rock's."

"You know me too well Hales."

Just then someone stepped out from the back.

"Hey Chris, I gotta go. I'll call you later after the fun mother-daughter bonding day is over."

"Have fun Hales. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

Haley flipped her phone closed and looked up. It was him.

"Um, hey."

"Hey."

_"Um, hey." I didn't not just say that. I haven't seen him in years and all I can say is "Um, hey." Oh my gosh, he is just staring at me. Say something._

"I need to rent a car for a week."

"Okay. Do you want a specific make or model."

"Not really. Anything is fine."

"Okay. Let me see what we have available." He typed something into the computer and waited for a second. "For the next week we have a Cobra Mustang available. Do you want to take that?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I Just need you to fill out this form." He set down a paper in front of her on the counter. She began filling it out as he opened up a cabinet and pulled out a set of keys. When she was done filling out the paperwork she handed it back to him and he handed her the keys. "Here's the keys and here's the brochure. If you have any problems with the car just call this number here. And here explains what you need to do when you return it."

_He is seriously acting like this! Like we have never even met. After all we went through, and now he treats me like every other customer. Fine, let him be an ass._

"Okay. Thanks Nathan. Bye."

"Bye Haley." Haley walked out the door and looked at the number on the key chain. 18C. She looked at the signs around the lot and found it. A beautiful brand-new, black Cobra Mustang. It reminded her of the car Nathan drove in high school. His dad had given him a black Mustang for his 16th Birthday. That was almost a year before Haley started to hang out with him. Junior year Haley had become much more popular compared to the dork she was the two previous years. She began going on dates, but nothing serious. At the end of February her Junior year she began seeing Josh Turner, the Student Government's Vice President. He was a senior and the captain of the baseball team. Haley and Josh both cared about each other, but weren't in love with one another. So when Josh went to Texas for college they decided that it would be best to go their separate ways. Senior year Haley became friends with Lucas Scott since they had every single class together. They both had a passion for books, reading, writing, anything to do with English. Through Lucas, Haley became friends with Nathan, Brooke, and other basketball players and cheerleaders.

Haley drove over to her parent's house since she didn't know where the dress fitting was at. She parked the car in the driveway and walked up and knocked on the door. Her dad was the one who answered it this time. "Hi Sweet Tea. How are you?"

"Good daddy. How are you doing? You look a little tired. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired from last night. You know how your mother like to go all out when she entertains. Lord help us, I can't wait until this wedding is over with. Speaking of weddings, anyone special in your life?"

"Nope. Not right now daddy."

"So how's the magazine going?"

"It's great. Amazing actually. You should come up to New York sometime and visit. You can come see the office and meet my friends."

Haley's mom came walking down the stairs to find Haley and her dad sitting in the living room talking.

"Haley dear, I didn't know you were here. We're meeting at the dress shop though."

"Oh I know, that's why I came here. I didn't know where it was so I though I would come and get directions."

"Let me go get one of their cards." Haley's mom walked out of the room and came back after a second with a business card. She handed it to Haley. "The appointment is at eleven. Don't be late Haley."

"I won't be Mother." Haley turned around to see her father grinning at her.

"Have a great day sweetie. I'll see you later at dinner."

"Bye daddy. I love you." Haley gave her dad a kiss on the cheek as she walked to the door.

"Love you too Sweet Pea."

Haley went back to the car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 5**

Haley went back to the car and drove off.

She headed toward the one place that held so many emotions. The Market Street Docks. As she sat down at the table memories began to flood her mind.

October, Senior year

"Nathan? What are you doing out here so early?"

"The water is calming right now."

"Are you okay?" Haley studied his face. The rising sun was reflecting against the water, and she thought his face was beautiful the way it was lit up. His eyes were the same color as the water, and every emotion he was feeling could be seen in them.

"Just needed to get away." Haley just nodded her head. She hadn't known Nathan long, but she knew that he was stubborn, and if he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't. She refocused on the water in front of them as she let her own thoughts consume her. Earlier that morning she got into an argument with her mother about college. She didn't want Haley going to New York, in fact she didn't really care if she went to college at all. To her mother it was more important to get a husband that can take care of you, in other words, be some trophy wife who does nothing but shop and go to spas. Haley had other ideas for her future. So her mother gave her an ultimatum, stay home and get married to an acceptable man, or never have any financial help. 

The two sat there staring at the water for at least twenty minutes before Nathan got up.

"I gotta go now. I'll see you later."

Haley looked up to him with her big brown eyes. "Yup, see you later." She smiled genuinely up at him. His lips turned upward and he smiled back at her before walking off. Haley looked back at the water with a slight giddiness in her stomach.

Haley smiled at the memory of the morning.

_That was the first time I realized I was just as stupid as every other girl in Tree Hill. I had a crush on Nathan Scott. I wish I could go back then and slap myself for being so stupid._

January, Senior year

Haley and Nathan sat in the kitchen of the Scott house. They were waiting for Brooke and Lucas to get there so that the four of them could go ice skating. Haley sighed and slumped over in the stool she was sitting in. "What is taking them so long? We were suppose to meet here almost twenty minutes ago."

"Well, they're probably--"

"That was a rhetorical question. I really don't want to think about what they are doing. Uh huh, two best friends. I don't need any mental images. I see what they do in public with each other, I really don't want to think about what they do in private." Nathan chuckled at Haley's reaction.

"Do you want something to eat while we wait for them."

"Yes please." Nathan opened up one of the cabinets looking for food. He pulled out a cracker jack box and opened it up. He offered Haley some. After she took a handful he started looking through the box for the prize. He pulled out a beaded bracelet and reached for Haley's wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Gee, I feel so special. What can I ever do to thank you." Haley said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Well…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Haley gasped and hit him in the arm. "Yeah, just what I want. To be another notch on your bedpost." She scoffed as she reached for more Cracker Jacks. Nathan pulled them back before she could get any.

"Fine, then go out with me." Haley stared at him with a suspicious look. "Go out on a date with me. Then you can find out if I really am as horrible as you think I am."

"I don't think you're horrible Nathan. But I do think that you have the tendency of being an ass, especially when it come to the way you treat girls." Haley always did have a bit of a crush on Nathan, but she knew his reputation, and she didn't want to become one of those girls. The two had always flirted with one another, but that was as far as it went.

"Then give me one chance." Nathan knew he had a reputation, but he liked Haley. She was beautiful, inside and out.

"One chance. One date and that's it, you'll drop it and we will never talk about this again?"

"Yup. One shot."

"Fine, but you better take me someplace nice." Nathan and Haley smiled at each other as the front door opened.

"You two ready?" Brooke yelled from the door.

"Yup." Haley yelled as she grabbed her purse as her and Nathan headed to the front door. "You might want to fix your hair before you go out in public Brooke." Brooke looked in the mirror and saw her post-sex hair. Lucas snickered as she tried to fix it.

"I wouldn't be laughing too much bro, yours doesn't look that great either." Lucas ran over next to Brooke and looked in the mirror and tried to fix his hair too. Haley and Nathan laughed out their friends. After Lucas and Brooke looked presentable again the four of them headed to Lucas's Tahoe. Nathan sat in the passenger seat while Brooke and Haley sat in the back. 

_He really was sweet at the beginning. I remember when he caught me when I almost fell that day. After that we held hands and skated around the rink. We must have looked like a young couple in love. And just a week after that we went out on our first date._

"Brooke, I look retarded."

"Would you stop that. You look beautiful Hales. So where are you guys going?"

"I don't know, Nathan won't tell me. He said dress up and he would be here at 7:00. That's all I know."

"Well, he should be here any minute so I will go now. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Brooke yelled at Haley as she started going down the stairs. As she opened up the front door Nathan was walking up the steps with a dozen pink roses. "He's here Hales." Brooke yelled before she stepped out onto the front porch. "Hey Scott. You clean up pretty good. She's in her room."

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan walked into Haley's house and headed up the stairs to her room. When he got to the door he knocked and Haley opened it. Nathan's lost his breath when he saw Haley standing there. She was wearing a long black halter dress and her hair was curled and loosely pulled back in a low pony-tail. "Wow, you look beautiful." Haley blushed and looked down an her feet. A piece of her hair fell forward. Nathan lifted Haley's chin and then tucked the piece of hair behind her hair. "Is Miss James blushing." Haley smirked up at him as the red in her cheeks lessened.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Nathan was dressed in black slacks with a black button down dress shirt.

He handed her the roses he had brought. "These, are for you." Haley smiled at him. He really was being the perfect gentleman.

"Thank you." Haley took the flowers and he offered her his arm. They walked down the stairs together. "Let me put these in water and then we can go." Haley began walking to the kitchen. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"You'll see." Haley put the flowers in a vase and then the two of them left.

Nathan took her to the new restaurant downtown. There was a large chandelier in the center, and below it a large dance floor on which there were a few couples dancing to the live band. They sat down at a small table to the side and ordered their dinner. While they were waiting for their food Nathan offered his hand out to Haley. "Would you like to dance."

"I'd love to." He helped her up and the walked hand in hand out to the dance floor. He put one arm around her waist and with the other held her hand near their chests. She placed her free arm around his shoulders. Even with the heels she was wearing he still towered over her by at least six inches. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Haley placed her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. After two dances they decided that they should get back to the table for when their food comes. Their food quickly arrived and they began to eat. After they finished eating Nathan paid and they left. He drove them over to the docks. They both got out and started to walk around, surrounded by a comfortable silence. They ended up at the table that they had sat at together just a few months earlier. The sat down next to each other staring out into the water.

"You remember that morning a couple of months ago that we both just sat here in silence for like a half an hour?"

"Yeah." Haley told him smiling at the memory.

"That was when I knew, you were different than everyone else Hales. You are so beautiful and you have this huge heart. That was when I knew I wanted you, and as a notch in my bedpost. I wanted you."

"Yeah, I remember. I remember because that was the time that I knew I wanted you too." Haley took her gaze off of the water and looked to her right. Her hazel eyes were met with his blue eyes. They sat there staring at each other for a moment before Nathan raised his hand and cupped her chin. They leaned in and their lips touched for a sweet kiss. They both pulled back a little, each with their eyes still closed, savoring the feeling. Haley leaned back in for another kiss, but this kiss grew passionate. With their dueling tongues and roaming hands, electricity was coursing through their bodies. They finally reluctantly pulled away and gasped for air.

"I think I'm falling for you."

"I think I've already fallen for you Hales. So does this mean you would say yes to a second date?" Haley smiled and nodded her head yes. "So are we like officially together now?"

"I dunno. Do your want to be?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes." They both leaned back in and continues to kiss under the moonlight.

Haley involuntarily touched her lips at the memory before she looked at the time. She stood up and headed back to the rental car. If she didn't leave now she would be late for the fitting. When she arrived at the shop she walked into find that she was the first one there. She sat down in a chair near the waiting room and waited for her mother and sisters. When they arrived a few minutes later the seamstress got the dresses and the fittings began. The fitting was finished nearly an hour later, just in time for their next appointment at the spa. They each got a massage as well as a facial. Nearly three hours later when they were done they went to some bridal stores to get their shoes and other accessories. When they were done they all went their separate ways since they had three hours before the family was meeting for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 6**

When they were done they all went their separate ways since they had three hours before the family was meeting for dinner. Haley drove back to her hotel. When she got in she put her hair in a towel and got into the shower to wash off. She got out and pulled out her clothes for dinner tonight. They were all meeting at the restaurant on the docks so she grabbed a pair of jeans and wore them with the same red sweater and red heels from earlier. She pulled her hair down from the towel and her ringlets fell around her face, just as perfect as they were when she curled them this morning. She reapplied her make-up and put her earring back in and added a white gold necklace that had a ruby and diamond pendant hanging from it. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse, flipped it open, and called Chris back. After the third ring he picked it up.

"Chris Keller, Rock Star and Sex-God, what's your pleasure?"

"I'm sorry, I must have called the wrong number. The Chris Keller I know is only a Rock Star Wannabe and from what I have heard, Sex-God is definitely stretching the truth." Haley flopped down on the bed and laughing.

"Hey now, you can't just deflate a guy's ego like that. So, what's up? How are you doing?" Chris is one of the few people who knows how hard it is for Haley to be around her family.

"Oh, I have stuff to tell you. Well the whole wedding stuff today wasn't that bad. The dresses my mom and Taylor had picked were actually really pretty, so the fitting went good. Then we had facials and massages, which I was in desperate need of. So again not bad. I did want to go insane when we were looking for shoes and accessories, cause as usual, nothing was good enough for my mother. But that was nothing compared to earlier. You know when you called, well I was renting a car. And you'll never guess who from, Nathan freaking Scott."

"Nathan, as in the Nathan, as in Nathan broke your heart Nathan?"

"The one and only."

"Wow. So what happened?"

"NOTHING! He acted like I was just some other customer who he had never met before. I mean, I don't know how he should have acted or even how I wanted him to act, but to act like he did, it's just,… he's just so …, ugghh, he's so him." Chris tried to hide his laugh. Sometimes Haley really could be articulate.

"What did you want to happen?"

"For him to fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness telling me how wrong he was and how his life is nothing without me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I have no idea what I wanted to happen. I don't think I should be here Chris. I just want to come back home."

"Hales, you are one of the strongest, most stubborn people I know. You'll be fine. Just stick it out, then you can come back here and stay here."

"I guess it is only a week. Plus Jake and them are coming in the day after tomorrow, so I will have someone to hang out with then. Well, I gotta go meet my lovely family for dinner. I'll talk to you later Chris. Luv ya."

"Luv ya too." Haley hung up and got up off the bed. She grabbed her purse and on her way out the door looked in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She was still the Haley James that left Tree Hill nearly six years ago, but she was also different. Jessica and Melissa liked to run, so they made Haley like running too. Every morning they went for a run, creating Haley to have a much more lean body. Her hair was the same, except maybe a little darker. Her eyes were the same as they always were, but now maybe with a hint of loneliness in them. She straightened out the front of her sweater before leaving the room. She went down to the parking lot and got into the Cobra. She drove down to the docks to find part of her family already there. When the rest of them arrived they were all seated at a table that overlooked the water. The evening was filled with everyone getting acquainted with Ryan. He grew up in Boston and moved to Texas to go to college with his cousin. After getting their bachelors in business they went to work for the family business in North Carolina. After everyone had dessert and coffee they all left on their own. Haley got into the car, but instead of driving back to the hotel she drove to the beach. She parked the car and walked down into the sand. She pulled off her heels and rolled up the bottoms of her jeans a few inches and began walking towards the surf.

May, Senior year

Haley laid in-between Nathan's legs on the sand as they both watched the waves come crashing in. They had just graduated two days ago and tomorrow Nathan was leaving for Florida to go to High Flyers. They promised they would call each other all the time. He would get back about two weeks before they went to college. Haley would be going to New York and Nathan got a full-ride basketball scholarship to UNC. They decided that they would make the long-distance thing work. They could call each other all the time, and they would visit each other on breaks. For the summers Haley would come back home. They knew it would be hard, but they loved each other enough to make it work.

"I'm gonna miss you Nate." She told him as a tear fell down her cheek. He hugged her and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I love you so much Hales. Always and Forever."

"I love you too. Always and Forever." As more tears ran down her cheeks they were joined with raindrops. They both jumped up and ran into Nathan's beach house. By the time they got there they were both soaking wet. Nathan stepped into another room and came back with two, big, fluffy towels. However, the drying off soon became forgotten as the two began to make-out. Things quickly escalated and they found themselves on the couch with hands and mouths going everywhere.

"Nathan, I can't." Haley whispered breathlessly. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Haley, it's fine."

The water splashing Haley's feet pulled her from the memory. She walked up a little farther away and continued walking.

_It wasn't fine was it._

July

Haley, Lucas, and Brookes decided to take a road trip to Florida. Haley missed Nathan. At first they called each other two or three times a day, then it became once a day, then once every other day. It had been nearly a week since she had talked to him. She was scared the relationship was starting to slip away, so she decided to surprise Nathan. After convincing Lucas and Brooke to come with her they set off for Florida. After they got there and checked into a hotel they decided to go grab a bite to eat. Brooke desperately wanted to go dancing, so they decided to all go to a new club. Lucas went up to the bar to get them some drinks while Brooke pulled Haley with her onto the dance floor. Haley accidentally bumped into someone and turned around to apologize. But what caught her eye was what was behind that person. There on the dance floor was Nathan grinding with some bottle blonde bimbo.

_Breathe Haley, he wouldn't cheat on you. He's just dancing, granted it does look like he's having sex standing up, but he loves you._

Haley's attempted thoughts of calming herself vanished the second she saw the blonde turn around and kiss him. Tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the club. Brooke saw Haley running out and looked around trying to find what made her flip-out like that. Once she saw Nathan she went and grabbed Lucas and went in search of Haley. When they got outside the club they saw Haley sitting on the curb down from the club crying her eyes out. The went over, sitting on each side of her hugging her.

"I want to go home." She got out before she completely broke down. Lucas picked up Haley and they walked to the car. By the time the got back to the hotel Haley had stopped crying, had stopped feeling. Lucas went to carry Haley but she stopped him. "I'm fine." She said weakly. And started to walk to their room. Lucas looked over at Brooke, both sharing that same look in their eyes. It wasn't a look of pity but a look of compassion. They had both witnessed Haley's mother belittle her and watch how Haley took it all in and kept going, just as strong as ever. But this, this was a Haley they had never seen. A lost and broken Haley. They followed her to their room and they all went in and fell asleep. The next morning they all got back into the Tahoe and drove back to Tree Hill.

Nathan finally called Haley three days after she got back home. She didn't answer though. He left a message saying he would call back later. And he did, and again she didn't answer. Haley was sick of hearing her phone ring, so she finally answered it a few days later.

"What!"

"Haley. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Wow, you actually sound like you care."

"What? Why? Because I forgot to call you last week? I'm sorry I was busy."

"What, busy sticking your tongue down a blonde's throat, but I'm sure that wasn't all you were sticking in her was it! Couldn't get it from me so you get it from the first slut that throws herself at you?"

"What are you talking about Haley?"

"I saw you. I went to Florida to visit you because I loved you and missed you. Lucas, Brooke, and I went to a club the night we got there and I caught you with that blonde."

"Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. The guys made me go out with them and I guess I had to much to drink. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry, I really am."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I was ever stupid enough to love you. I'm sorry I wasted the last six months with you. I'm sorry I ever knew you. Never, ever, talk to me again. Leave me alone." She hung up the phone before he could say anything. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she didn't want to cry while she talked to him. Her cell phone went off but she turned off the ringer. She grabbed her purse and keys and got into her car. She drove to the beach and walked down near the water. She sits down and pulls her knees into her body and lowers her head. She digs her feet in the sand as she lets the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Always and forever." She whispers and more tears cascade from her eyes.

Haley turned around and started heading back to the car. She saw someone standing about 50 yards in front of her. He looked familiar. She started walking towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 7**

She started walking towards him.

"Josh? Josh Turner?"

"Haley. Hey. I haven't seen you in, wow, almost seven years. You look great. How are you?"

"Thanks. I'm doing pretty good. You?"

"Good. So do you still live in Tree Hill then?"

"Nope. I'm up in New York now. You down here?"

"Yeah. I moved back with my cousin after we graduated from college. In fact, he's getting married next week. I haven't even met his fiancé yet cause I have been away in California for business for a while."

"Ryan Brown?"

"Yeah. No, his Taylor is your Taylor."

"Yeah. How weird is that. We're going to be like family now. Well at least I know now that he isn't insane or anything. So what about you, are you married yet?"

"Nope. I haven't really had time with the business and all. Are you married with the 2.5 kids and picket fence?"

"Well if by married you mean to my work, by 2.5 kids you mean 2 roommates, and by white picket fence you mean penthouse apartment, then yes. Me and relationships just don't really work too well right now I guess."

"So are you just in town for the wedding?"

"Yeah. I leave in about a week."

"We'll have to get together before you leave again."

"Yeah, I'd like that." After exchanging numbers they each went their separate ways. Haley went back to her hotel room and put on a tank top and some pajama pats before falling into bed. Today had definitely been eventful for her, but now sleep overcame her.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Time Around

Chapter 8

The shrill of the phone ringing for the wake-up call awakes Haley from her peaceful slumber. She throws on a pair of shorts and a sports bra before she puts on her running shoes. She throws her hair up and grabs her iPod and keys before she heads out the door. She gets into the Cobra and drives off towards the beach. She turns on her iPod and walks toward the waters edge. When she gets there she starts off in a light jog before picking up her speed. After nearly a half hour she turns around and runs back towards the area where she parked her car. The run helped clear her body and mind of the pent-up tension after her encounter yesterday with Nathan after not seeing him for years. Of course through those years he had haunted her thoughts and dreams, but she could always control him there. Yesterday she had no control. She had no control over the fact that he basically ignored her. She would have rather screaming and yelling, then she would at least know he felt some sort of emotion towards her, even if it were hatred. But to know that he felt nothing, that hurt worst of all.

Little did she know that the man that still haunted her heart was watching her from his beach house. Once again, he watched her, captivated. This was not only the woman that had stolen his heart over six years ago, but it was the woman that still held it today.

After Haley took her shower when she got back to the hotel she got ready for the day with her sisters and mom. She curled her hair and applied her make-up before she got dressed in her distressed jeans, black halter, black heels, and black and white tweed peacoat. She grabbed her purse and keys and left the hotel. She drove over to Karen's café to grab some breakfast before she met up with her mom and sisters. As she walked through the door she heard the familiar jingle from the bell and saw the woman who had been a second mom to her senior year.

"Hey, can a girl get a decent cup of 'Jo' around here?"

"Hey kiddo. I've missed you!" Karen fills up the customers coffee and walks over and gives Haley a big hug.

"I've missed you too."

"So how have you been? Are you back here for the wedding?"

"I've been pretty good. Yup, I couldn't miss my sisters wedding. Had to witness for myself who was crazy enough to marry her. How have you been?"

"Good, great actually. So how long are you here for?"

"A little less than a week." Haley sat down at the counter and had some breakfast while Karen and her got caught up on each other's lives. When they were done Haley left to meet her mom and sister at the mall. They finished shopping for the accessories and made a stop at the florist to make sure that the flowers would be ready for the wedding. By the time they were done Haley still had a half hour before Jake's plane would arrive. He was staying in the same hotel, so as soon as he was checked in they were going to go to out to grab a late lunch. She drops her purse and coat on the chair and flops down on the bed to watch some TV while she waits. As she's going through the channels her cell phone starts to go off. She flips it open but doesn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haley, it's Josh."

"Oh hey."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the club with a group of us tonight. I know where having that dinner with all of the family that is in town, but some of us were going to head to Tric afterwards. Do you want to come with us?"

"Tric?"

"Yeah, it's a club."

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Great. Well I gotta get back to work, but I'll see you tonight at the dinner."

"Sure. See you then." She flipped her phone shut and continued to watch the rerun of Sex and the City. Nearly twenty minutes later her cell phone goes off again.

"Hey Jake! Where are you?"

"We just finished checking in. We're gonna head up to our room and put our stuff down and freshen up a little. Then do you want to head out?"

"Sure. What room are you in?"

"522."

"That's down the hall a bit from mine. I'm in 533."

"Okay. So we'll get ready then pick you up on our way out?"

"Yup. See you then."

"See you soon Hales." Hales continued to watch the show for a little while longer until she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find her cousin, his wife, and daughter standing there. Jake immediately pulled Haley into a big hug.

"Hey Hales. I've missed you. It's been too long."

"I missed you too Jake, but I saw you guys just a couple months ago."

"You know him Hales, he's more of a girl than us." His wife said as she hugged Haley

"Hey Peyton. And Jenny, you get bigger every time I see you." She said as she hugged the ten-year old little girl. "So I was thinking we could just head down to the docks and grab some food an walk around cause we have the dinner in a couple of hours. Is that okay with you guys?" They all agreed and headed out towards the docks. They each got a hotdog and a drink from a vendor and walked around catching up with each other for nearly two hours. They headed back up to the hotel and all got freshened up for the dinner. Haley drove separately in her Cobra to her parents house. By the time she got there the house was already packed. She walked in with Jake, Peyton, and Jenny and they began meeting their new relatives. After everyone had eaten the dinner they began to mingle and Josh came up to Haley.

"Hey. We're gonna head out in a little bit. Did you still want to come?"

"Yeah. When are you leaving?"

"In just a little bit. Do you want me to come find you then?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She turned back to Jake and Peyton who each had an eyebrow raised. "I'm going to the club with some of them. It's not a date, so chill. Do you guys want to come?"

"No thanks." Jake said as he nodded his head towards Jenny.

"We'll be fine. We'll go back to the room and go to sleep. Go and have fun with your cousin."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Have fun."

"Thanks sweetie." He hugged her and kissed her cheek just as Josh came up.

"So, you ready?"

"Yeah. Where's Tric at?" After giving her the directions they all headed out. Jake and Haley took the Cobra so Peyton could get back to the hotel in their rental. After parking they found the rest of them that were there. The group consisted of Haley, Jake, Josh, and Sara, Ryan's sister. Taylor and Ryan were going to come as soon as everyone left from the dinner. They all headed inside and went to grab a table. After a couple of minutes Haley gets up to go get a drink. She leans on the bar waiting for the bartender to come over.

"Strawberry Daiquiri."

"Well, two times in one day. I could get used to this."

"Hey Karen. What are you doing here."

"I own it. Opened it bout two years after you guys graduated."

"Wow. No way. That's great." Karen handed Haley her drink and Haley turned around and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She heard the guy say. She knew that voice. She looked up and was met with the eyes she knew to well.

"Not like you woulda done anything if you had." She quipped quickly before walking off to her table leaving a shocked Nathan sanding at the bar. She sat back down and finished her drink quickly. Jake noticed the tension and leaned over to her.

"Everything all right Hales?"

"Just peachy. Could you go get me another drink?"

"Yeah. You sure you're okay."

"I'd be even better with another drink."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Jake heads up to the bar to get Haley another drink.

"Jake? How are you? You here with Haley?"

"Hi Karen. Yup, I'm here with her. In fact, I was just sent up by her for another drink." Karen started to fix the drink for him.

"Since you two are here together you should sing. I'm sure the house band would love to play something with you two. I remember when you two used to sing at the Open Mic Nights we had at the café. You were great. Everyone loved you."

"I'd love to. I'll just have to ask Hales. Maybe after another drink she'll be ready."

"Just come over and tell me when you're ready and I'll let the band know." She told him as she handed the drink over.

"Thanks Karen." Jake took the drink back to the table and Haley drank it even faster than the first. "I just talked to Karen. She said we should sing."

"I dunno Jake. We haven't sang in a while in front of a crowd."

"Oh come on. I'll get you another drink." He nodded his head toward her now empty glass and put on the best puppy dog face he could muster.

"Okay, but get me my drink first." Jake got up and went back to Karen.

"She'll do it, but she wants another drink first." Karen nodded and fixed another one. Jake took it back to Haley and she drank it again. "So, what do you want to sing?"

"Mine as well go with our classic." Jake nodded his head in agreement with her and waited for her to finish her drink. When she was done they both went to go tell Karen they were ready. She told them to go backstage and talk with the band. Within ten minutes Haley and Jake were on stage after being introduced by Karen. The band began playing and Haley started the song.

Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue

Haley finally loosened up a bit. She had forgotten how much she loved to sing.

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue

The crowd loved them. Jake set down the guitar he had been using and got off stage while she stayed one more song. She took a deep breath and began playing.

Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear.

I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Haley loved this song. It touched something deep within her. If someone where to have asked six years ago where she would be now she probably would have answered married to Nathan Scott raising their kids together. But somehow things didn't go quite as planned. Somewhere along the way it changed.

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

The crowd had remained silent the entire song, which was something rarely seen in Tric. The emotion that Haley sang it with is unexplainable. The crowd erupted in applause as she finished the song and set the guitar down. She smiled at the crowd as she stood up and walked off the stage. She let the unshed tear fall from her eyes before she took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks, erasing any indication that she had cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Second Time Around

Chapter 9

Haley let the unshed tears fall from her eyes before she took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks, erasing any indication that she had cried. She walked back out to the table everyone else was sitting. On her way she got everything hollered at her from great job singing, to will you marry me. Yup, some people were definitely drunk at Tric tonight, and soon Haley would join their ranks. She took the seat she was sitting in earlier while Jake gave her a hug and Josh, Sara, and the now present Taylor and Ryan congratulated her on her performance.

"You did great Hales. Ryan and I were wondering if you and Jake would sing at the wedding?" Haley looked over at Jake who just shrugged his shoulder and gave her the "it's up to you" look.

"Sure, why not."

Taylor clapped her hand together. "Thank you so much! This calls for a celebration. I'll be right back." Taylor walked over to the bar and returned a few minutes later with a couple of shots. Everyone had one except for Jake and Sara since they were the designated drivers for the night. After many more rounds, Jake went outside to call and check on Peyton and Jenny while Taylor pulled everyone else onto the dance floor. A very drunk Haley and Josh were grinding, but as soon as the next song came on Haley went over to the bar to order another shot.

"Hey, can we talk." Haley turned her head toward the voice to see Nathan sitting down in the stool next to her.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me. Well this ought to be good." She looked at him waiting for him to talk.

"Can we go outside where it's quieter?" He asked her over the music.

"Fine." She said as she got off her stool and started to walk out of the club followed by Nathan. He put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd. Haley felt a shock go up her back as he touched her, the same shock Nathan felt go through his arm. When they got outside Haley turned to Nathan waiting for him to talk, praying that he would tell her what she has waited six years to hear.

_Please tell me how big of an ass you were. Please tell me you still love me, that you never stopped, that you never will stop loving me. Please tell me that your life has been miserable without me and you would give anything to have me back._

"Look, I'm sorry we ended things the way we did. I went to your house when I got back from Florida and you had already left for New York. Lucas told me that you left early and didn't want to see me." He paused trying to think of what to say.

"Six years. I haven't see you for six years Nathan and that's the first thing you say to me. No wait, how could I forget, the first time we talked was when you were being oh so cordial when I rented the car. I mean what the hell was that! We have history, and after not seeing each other for six years you just treat me like some other customer! Uuuggghhh, you are so infuriating!"

"What was I suppose to say! Six years, you said it yourself Haley, what could I possibly say? I was caught off guard, I didn't know you were going to be coming in to rent a car. If I had known, yeah, I would have said something more. How would you react if I came into where you work without any notice. But wait, I forgot, the perfect Haley James, you never do screw up do you?"

"No, I screwed up real bad. I knew I should have never given you a chance, but I did. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and we went out. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I actually believed you weren't a total ass, but I was wrong."

"Yeah, well you didn't seem to think it was that big of a mistake the six months we went out." Nathan spit back at her. He didn't mean for it to sound so spiteful, but the fact that she thought is was such a mistake tore at him.

"Lapse of judgment. Long lapse of judgment that I never plan on happening again. And nice way of turning the tables here, you were the one that cheated on _me_, so why are you being so nasty to _me_!"

"So, what, is that why you finally came back. So you could grind on some guy in front of me. So what, you and Josh together again. You told me you were just friends, or where you lying?"

"I wasn't lying, and no. First off, no that's not why I came back here. Glad to see your ego hasn't deflated over the years, still think everything is about you. Newsflash, it's not. And not that's any of your business, but no Josh and I aren't together again. His cousin is marrying my sister, _that's_ the reason I am back. So, are you done now? Or would you like to treat me like crap a little bit more?" She hatefully yelled back at him waiting for him to blame her for something, or belittle her, anything hurtful. But all he did was stare. She couldn't read his eyes. She used to be able to. She could tell exactly what he was feeling just by staring into his eyes, but now there was a mask. Some brick wall concealing his true emotions. She finally turned around and walked back into the club leaving him standing on the sidewalk all alone.

When she was back into the club she walked back over to the table. Jake was sitting there with Sara while the drunk ones were off on the dance floor making complete fools of themselves.

"Hey Jake, I'm gonna head out. I'll call a cab and you can take the car back when your ready. Just tell everyone I said bye."

"Actually, I kinda wanted to get back too. Sara, can you tell them that we said bye."

"Yeah, no problem. See you guys later."

"Thanks. Bye Sara." Jake told her as he got up.

"Thanks Sara." Haley said before her and Jake walked off. Sara waved to them before she got up and joined the rest of their group on the dance floor.

Jake drove Haley back to the hotel and they both went up and walked to their rooms. Haley knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep so she grabbed her room key and started walking to the beach. He conversation with Nathan had sobered her up, but she wanted to walk, she wanted to clear her head. After walking a mile she was at the same spot she was last night. She pulled off her shoes and jacket and left them on the beach before rolling her pants up and walking towards the water. She stopped so that she wasn't standing in the water, but it hit her feet as the waves rolled in. She just stood there staring out into the black vastness ahead of her, studying it, as if it would give her the answer to the question which has plagued her for years, "Why?". The wind whipped her hair around as she stood there, so entangled in her thoughts that she didn't hear or see the person come up and stand next to her.

"Hey." She turned her head to the right and moved the strand of hair out of her face to find him standing next to her.

"Hey." She whispered as she turned her head back toward the water.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Sinking." She looked over to find him staring at her with a confused look on his face. She looked back out to the water again before she explained. Somehow is was easier if she didn't look at him. "When the water goes out it takes some of the sand with it, then you sink." He looked down at her half-buried feet and nodded his head. Somehow they both knew that when she said she was sinking, she didn't just mean her feet in the sand.

"I'm sorry." He turned his gaze away from her and he too stared out into the darkness.

"About tonight, or about six years ago." They were both surprisingly calm talking to one another, their voices just above a whisper.

"Everything. I never meant to hurt you Haley, I really didn't. I wish I could just go back and do things differently. Not that it makes a difference, but I never had sex with her. What you saw is all that happened. It was just a kiss. I never knew her and I never saw her after that. I never went out with the guys so they always gave me crap, so I finally went that night. I, um, I had to much to drink, and you know the rest."

"You know, I almost wish you did have sex with her. Then I could convince myself you only did it because you were some horny guy and I had values and morals, so you got what you couldn't get from me from someone else. Or that it was just some emotionally-void one-night stand. But a kiss is passionate. A kiss means something, it means more than just sex. It's not that I don't believe you, because I do, but I don't trust you. Not anymore. That night when I saw you I helplessly watched my world crash at my feet and shatter into a million pieces. That night hurt me more than you'll never know Nathan."

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are, but that doesn't really change the past now does it?"

"I still love you Haley. Always and Forever."

"I still love you too, that's why it hurts so damn bad." Haley wiggled her feet free from the sand and turned around. "Guess I'll see you around." Haley began walking back as Nathan just stood there watching her walk away. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words, so he just turned around and stared back into the darkness for a while longer before walking back to his beach house.

-Leigh


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Time Around**

**Chapter 10**

After being woken up by her wake-up call Haley got ready and went for a run just like yesterday morning. And just like yesterday morning, Nathan sat on the balcony of his beach house and watched the girl who stole his heart, the woman who still had it, run along the beach near the surf. She went back to the hotel room and took her shower and straightened her hair. She got dressed in a pair of jeans with a maroon satin cami with lace. She then put on a pair of brown wedges and a cropped denim jacket. She put on her earrings and necklace before grabbing her purse and heading down the hall to meet Jake, Peyton, and Jenny. The three of them went over to Karen's café for breakfast. Just as they were finishing up eating their breakfast and talking to Karen the bell above the door jingled. Haley looked up to see Brooke Davis walking towards the counter and sitting down. The two had stayed close after graduation, but they slowly drifted apart and haven't talked for two years now. "I'll be back in a second." Haley told the other three as she got up from the booth they were sitting in and walked over to the counter and sat down next to Brooke.

"Well if it isn't Miss Davis."

"Soon-to-be Mrs. Scott." she said as she showed Haley her left hand.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations Brooke! When?"

"Lucas asked me last week."

"I'm so happy for you. So how have you been?"

"Great. I own a clothing store now and we're getting ready to open up another one in Charlotte."

"That's great."

"So how about you. What are you up to? I saw you at the Tric last night, but I couldn't find you to talk to you."

"Not much, just keeping busy with the magazine. Yeah, Jake and I left a little after we performed."

"You mean after you and Nathan had you little talk?" Haley didn't say anything, she just stared down at the napkin she was playing with on the counter. "Don't get me wrong, I am still in the kick Nathan's ass club after what he pulled in Florida, but he still loves you."

"Yeah, we kinda talked again later last night. But it's not like anything can really work right now. I'm in New York, he's here. Speaking of, what is he still doing here? Last I knew he was still planning on going into the NBA."

"Well, he graduated with me and Luke from UNC with a degree in business. Dan finally retired after his third heart-attack and left the business to Luke and Nathan. Luke didn't want to give up his job at the high school so he gave his share to Nathan. So now Nathan owns just about anything that has to do with cars in Tree Hill."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, how long are you here for?"

"I still five more days."

"Oh, we have to get together! What are you doing today?"

"Well, I have to meet my mom and sisters for our final dress fitting, then I am free for the day until the bachelorette party tonight."

"I don't work today. Tell you what, call me after the dress fitting and we will go shopping and have lunch and whatever." They exchanged their cell numbers and Haley stood up from her chair.

"Sounds great. I miss you Brooke." She leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Oh, I miss you too Haley. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Haley walked back to the table the Jake, Peyton, and Jenny were sitting at just as Jake was finishing his coffee. "You guys ready to go." They all nodded their head and walked out of the café as they waved to Karen and Brooke. Jake, Peyton, and Jenny got into the Denali they rented while Haley got into her Cobra. Jake, Peyton, and Jenny were just going to look around the town tonight, but Haley had to head over to the dress shop for her final fitting. Haley got there just as her mother and sisters were showing up. They all went inside and had their final fitting which lasted almost an hour and a half. When they finished Haley got into her Cobra and called Brooke. They decided that they were going to meet at the food court in the mall. They spent nearly two hours shopping before 'he' was brought up.

"So, Nathan's still single." Brooke said as she looked up at Haley who just kept looking through the rack.

"Oh."

"Oh? Come on Haley, I know you're thinking more than oh." Haley just shrugged her shoulder and kept looking through the rack of clothes they were at. "Fine, deny it. So, what about you, seeing anyone?"

"Nope."

"Interesting." Haley finally looked up to see Brooke with a very large and mischievous grin.

"Brooke, whatever you're thinking, I'm gonna shoot it down right now."

"What?" Brooke gave Haley the most innocent look she could.

"I see the wheels in your head turning, and I know that that's a very bad sign. So no."

"Oh come on. You two are both single, hot, and young. You're still here for a couple of days. What could one date hurt?"

"It could hurt a lot."

"Look, I know he cheated, and I'm not saying that that's something you can just over look, but you guys were so in love, and I know he still is, and from what I can tell, so are you. He hasn't had one serious relationship, or even close to it, since you left. You two both deserve to be happy, and I think you two will only be happy if you are with each other."

"Not all of us get to marry our high school sweethearts Brooke. I do wish things were different, but even if we did get back together, and that's a big if, I'm in New York. It wouldn't be fair to either of us, one way or another someone would have to leave the life they have built up. And I know that I would never be able to live here again, I just can't."

"I'm sorry Haley, I didn't mean to start all of this. This is suppose to be a happy day, and this is not happy. Just, in the bottom of my heart, I really think you two belong together and should be together."

"Me too. It just…can't." They dropped the subject and continues to shop for a couple more hours. When they were done Haley went back to her room since she had an hour before she needed to meet the girls for the bachelorette party. She laid down on the bed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Diva. How's Tree Hill treating you?"

"Hey Rock Star. Not too bad. So I talked to Nathan last night."

"And…"

"Well first we yelled at each other, but then I saw him later on the beach and we talked. I feel so confused Chris. My heart just pounds in my chest when I am near him and I just want to run into his arms, but I can't. Why! He broke my heart, but I still love him as much as ever. And to make matters even more confusing, he told me that he still loves me, and Brooke told me the same thing. What do I do?"

"Follow your heart Hales, just follow your heart. So, you talked to Brooke today, I remember her from when she visited a couple of years ago. She single yet?"

"Nope, engaged to Lucas."

"Damn. So, whatcha gonna do? What does your heart say?"

"It's yelling to give him another chance, to let him earn my trust again. And I really want to listen to it."

"Then listen to it. You make things too complicated Haley, just do what you feel."

"But what if something does happen, then it will just break my heart again when I have to go to New York. I can't come back here, my life is up there."

"Love conquers all. If there is something still there, then you will you figure it out. Maybe what you feel is just memories. Give yourself a chance to figure it out. You are the smartest, strongest, greatest person I have ever known. You'll know what to do, just believe in yourself."

"Thanks Chris. I feel better."

"That's what I'm here for Haley. So you gonna be okay."

"I think so. Thanks again. I'll probably call you tomorrow again."

"Can't wait. Love ya."

"Love ya too." Haley flipped her phone shut and stared out the window trying to figure out what she was going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Thanks for the review harroc83. I'm glad you like the story. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Second Time Around**

**Chapter 11**

Haley stared out the window trying to figure out what she was going to do.

_Follow your heart._

Chris's word echoes in her head, but she still was just as confused as earlier.

_Follow my heart, how am I suppose to follow my heart? I haven't followed my heart in years, I always follow my head. Your head is rational, sane, it knows what will happen, not what might happen. The last time I followed my heart was nearly six years ago when I said yes to going out with Nathan the first time, and look where that got me. Follow my heart? I need help._

Haley grabbed her phone again ad dialed another familiar number. After two rings they finally answered.

"Hey Hal!" They both said together as put the phone onto speakerphone.

"Hey Mel and Jess. I miss you two!"

"Oh, we miss you too, but you've only been gone for like three days girl." Jessica told her.

"And don't worry, the magazine is fine. We told you we would be fine here for a couple of days alone. So, how's Tree Hill? As bad as you were expecting?"

"Just different. So, I called cause I miss you two, but also cause I really need your advice. And please help me cause everyone else I have talked to has just made me confused. Okay, …so I ran into Nathan down here and we did a whole ignore each other, then yell at each other, then talk to each other kinda thing. But he told me he still loves me, and I still love him. But what do I do!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nathan, as in the Nathan, as in Nathan who cheated on you and left you miserable for like two years before we even got you to come out and actually have a good time Nathan?"

"Yeah, that would be him."

"And you want to just to go back to him after all of that!"

"I don't know. That's why I called you. I mean there is no way that I will just go running back to him like nothing is wrong, I can't. But I can't ignore the way I feel around him. It's the exact same way he used to make me feel, and no one has made me feel that way, or even close to it, since then."

"Well remember that hottie from the photo shoot we did for our feature story last week. I know for a fact he's single and I've got his number. I'm sure he'd make you feel all kinds of good Hal."

"Jessica, she needs help with what to do about Nathan, she doesn't need to be set up with some mindless man whore."

"Hey, he was a hot mindless man whore, and those are the best kind to help forget about a broken heart. Like remember last year after Justin broke up with me and I hooked up with that guy from the bar, Mike, not wait maybe it was Matt. No, it was Mike, and he had that hot tattoo on his right shoulder blade. No that was Dillion who has the tattoo on his shoulder blade, Mike had it around his right bicep. No wait, maybe it was Brandon who I hooked up with after--"

"Hey guys, forget about me, the one with the problem. I mean, maybe it's not even a problem, maybe it's just like unfinished business and we need closure. Or maybe there is a problem and I do still love him and he still loves me, but he cheated on me so now I don't trust him. But if I love him but don't trust him what's that mean. Do we love each other enough to try it again and for him to earn my trust again. Or for that matter, do we love each other enough for one of us to drop the life we have built up so that we can be together. Because what if--"

"Hey there my little rambler, take a breath. Okay, so here's my advice, and I'm pretty sure Jess will agree with me on this one Hal, but you need to talk to Nathan. I know you might not like that advice, but the truth is that this is entirely between you two, which means you two need to figure it out."

"I agree with Mel on this one. We can't help you on this one, only you and Nathan."

"Yeah, okay. I guess so. Well I have to get ready for the bachelorette party so I guess I'll talk to you two later. Bye girls!"

"Bye Hal!" Haley flipped her phone shut and set it down on the bed next to her purse while she started to fix her hair and make-up for the bachelorette party, if you could even call it that. It was really a night at a spa. Taylor had claimed that she had had enough partying in high school and college, but Haley knew that it was her mother who had pressured her into having a spa night bachelorette party. With one last look in the mirror, Haley put her cropped jacket back on and grabbed her purse while walking out the door. She got into the Cobra and headed down to the spa where she met her mother and sister. They all went in and changed into the fluffy robe and slippers the spa provided and then sat down in either the pedicure chair or at a manicure station. Vivian, Quinn, and Madison sat down in the pedicure chairs which left Haley to sit with Taylor and her mother at the manicure stations. They all discussed things quietly among themselves, mostly talking about the wedding. Then Haley's mother went around and asked girl about how their lived has been going. She began with the oldest, Vivian, and worked her way to the youngest, which was Haley. Each has talked about the latest with their kids, the new, bigger house they were moving into, the promotion their husband was getting. Lydia James raised her daughters in somewhat of an old-fashioned way. A college degree and career wasn't as important as a husband and family, and Haley didn't agree with that. Bye the time they got to Haley they were switching from the manicure stations over to the pedicure chairs.

"So Haley, what have you been up to?"

"Well, mostly the magazine. Chic is now one of the top selling magazine in not only New York, but the whole country. We're even working on getting it published in a couple different languages now too so it will be sold internationally. So we've been really excited with it's success."

"Well, are you seeing anyone at the moment. You're not getting any younger Haley. Pretty soon your going to be old to have children and well let's face it, most men prefer younger women."

"Not everything in this word revolves around husbands and children mother. Some of us actually have dreams of having a degree and career that we are happy with. We enjoy the fact that we can take care of ourselves, quite luxuriously in fact. So I'm sorry if my dreams are not the same as the dreams you have for me, but it is my life. I have worked hard to get where I am, and I did it without your help. So I don't need you trying to dictate my life, because I have been doing a damn fine job on my own. I am very sorry to ruin the night Taylor, but I have to go. I will see all of you tomorrow night at the dress rehearsal."

Haley walked into the locker room and changed back into the clothes she was wearing earlier. She grabbed her keys and purse and left and got into her Cobra. She drove to the one place that held everything for her. It held her memories of heartache, her feelings of loneliness, but most of all it held hope. It held that little shred of hope that somehow the universe has a way of working out. She walked down a few steps from the surf and collapsed down into the sand letting the tears that were burning her eyes slide one by one down her cheeks.

This wasn't the way her life was suppose to be. She was extremely successful and rich, all on her own doing, and her own mother could not be happy for her. The whole thing with Nathan showing back up in her life has thrown everything out of whack. She just wanted some order, some sense, some sort of sanity back into her life. As she hugged her knees tighter and dropped her head down onto her arms she let out a sob as more tears came pouring out. She felt someone sit down next to her and place their arm around her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. She knew that smell, that arm, that body. She let go of her body and shifted so that she was leaning into him. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She continued sobbing into his chest as he rubbed her back.

-Leigh


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Time Around**

**Chapter 12**

She continued sobbing into his chest as he rubbed her back. Eventually her sobbing subsided and her breathing evened out. He knew she had exhausted herself and had fallen into a slumber. He stood up and cradled her in his arms. He didn't know where she was staying at much less know how to get her into the room without a key, so he began walking up to his beach house with her in his arms. He maneuvered her so that he could free his one hand to open the door, noticing how light she was and how she fit perfectly in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into his room. He laid her on the bed and removed her shoes and jacket before pulling the covers up over her. He reached out and wiped away the few tears that still remained on her cheeks before he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight Hales. I love you, always and forever."

He grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and sat down in the plush chair in the corner. He just sat there and stared at her, taking in her beauty. He hated to see her hurt, to see her cry. He just wanted to hold her and block away any hurt and pain. Sleep eventually over took him too, and his thoughts of her were replaced by dreams of her.

The rays of sunlight peeked through the light curtains and fell upon her tear-stained face, awakening her from her slumber. She rolled over away from the light. As her arm brushed against her tear-stained face she remembered the events of last night and cringed. Her eyes shot open with the realization that she didn't remember anything that happened after being on the beach. As her eyes searched the room she felt a sense of familiarity, and when they landed on the figure sleeping in the chair in the corner she let out a sigh. He looked so peaceful sleeping and she wished that she could wake up to him for the rest of her life. He began to stir and she held her breath as he opened her eyes and stared back at her. He immediately sat up and walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey. You okay Hales?" His brow was furrowed in concern as he looked down at her searching her face.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything. Sorry about last night."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Are you hungry? I can run down to Karen's and pick something up for you."

"Um, I should probably get back to the hotel and change out of these clothes. Sorry for getting your sheets all sandy."

"Don't worry, I'll wash them later."

"Wow, Nathan Scott doing laundry. Who would have thought?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I can cook and clean too."

"Wow, when did this all come about, cause I remember you couldn't do any of those to save your life back in high school."

"Yeah, my mom finally made me when I moved back because she was sick of me calling her when I needed help." Haley sat up and climbed out of bed. "So do you need a ride back to the hotel?"

"No, I parked the rental up the street a little." Haley found her shoes and put them on then grabbed her jacket and purse. "Do you want to come with me?"

"With you? Umm..y-y-yeah. Can I just change really quick?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go downstairs and sit on the deck."

"Okay." As soon as she walked out of the room Nathan ran into is bathroom. He tried to brush his teeth as he shaved with his electric shaver. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped it through short buzz cut as he grabbed his deodorant and put it on. He ran into his walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue button-up shirt and a pair of brown shoes. He walked out of the room and downstairs to find Haley sitting on one of the chairs on the back deck. He watched her sitting there for a minute as she stared out towards the ocean with the light breeze slightly blowing her hair around. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He walked out onto the deck and stood next to the chair she was sitting in. "Hey. Did you want to go to your hotel now?"

"Yeah." Haley stood up and grabbed her stuff and turned around towards Nathan. They walked together down the stairs and up the beach a little until they came to the area where she parked the car. The drive to the hotel was filled with a bit of an awkward silence, each trying to think of a way to start talking to the other. Haley parked at the hotel and Nathan followed her into her room. "Just give me a little bit to get ready. You can watch TV or whatever in here."

"Sure." Nathan sat down in a chair in the sitting room and flipped on the TV as Haley walked into the other room. Haley went to her suitcase and pulled out a clean pair of khaki cargo pants, a black cami with lace trim, and black stiletto heels. Before she changed she walked back to the door that separated the bedroom from the sitting room and opened it and looked out.

"Hey, so you mind waiting like twenty minutes so that I can take a shower?"

"No, it's fine. Don't worry." He told her as he smiled at her. She smiled back and closed the door and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She got out and put on a little make-up and let her hair go naturally wavy. As she was getting dressed she heard a knock on the door.

"Can you get that for me?"

"Sure." Nathan stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Jake. Jake's eyebrows immediately shot up at the site of Nathan opening the door to Haley's room.

"Is Haley here?"

"Yeah, she's getting dressed."

"Haley?" Haley quickly emerged out of the bedroom to a very pissed looking Jake. "Can I talk to you…_alone_?" Haley walked back into the bedroom and Haley followed and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"With him? Well we were going to go get breakfast."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No, not that that's any of your information."

"Then what is he doing here?"

"I told you we're going to go have breakfast."

"Be careful Haley."

"Don't worry Jake, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle myself."

"I know, but he broke your heart before, I just don't want him to hurt you again. I love you too much Hales, and I hate to see you hurting."

"I know Jake, I love you too. But I need to do this. Look, last night was really bad for me, I'll tell you about it later, but right now I need to go have breakfast with Nathan because we need to talk about some things. Don't worry I'll be fine. And I'm glad you think so highly of me too. Did you really think that I would just go and sleep with him after all he put me through?"

"Well he answered the door and said you were getting dressed, so I guess I just sorta jumped to conclusions."

"Sorta jumped, more like took a flying leap. But really, I'll be fine. I'll call you later so that you know I survived. Okay?"

"Okay." They both walked out of the room to find Nathan sitting in the chair watching ESPN.

"Hey. You ready to grab breakfast?"

"Yeah." The three of them walked out of Haley's room. Jake waved bye to Haley before he started walking in the opposite direction towards his room. Nathan and Haley both got into the elevator, still surrounded by the awkward silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Second Time Around**

**Chapter 13**

Haley and Nathan sat in a corner booth at Karen's café looking at the menus in front of them. A woman in her early twenties came over to take their order. They both ordered the breakfast special with a coffee. As they both sipped their coffee that sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes until they both broke it.

"So--" They both laughed and some of the tension between them dissipated a little.

"Um, you go first."

"Okay…wow, I knew we needed to talk, but I never thought about the details of it. Okay, I guess maybe we should get to know each other again. I know that sounds really stupid, but I don't know, it's just that we haven't seen each other in six years. So,… I went to Columbia and graduates with a Bachelor's in Journalism and got a job at the New York Times, which sounds great, but I pretty much never left the copy room. So me and my two roommates, Melissa and Jessica, who both had crappy jobs similar to mine, decided to start a magazine. We all still live together, but our apartment now is a whole lot bigger than the one we lived in during college. Melissa is a total sweetheart and Jessica reminds me a lot of Brooke, well Brooke when she was in high school. But anyways, Chic became big and now here I am, which I guess leads me to last night. My mom, sisters, and I were at a Spa night for Taylor's bachelorette party and my mom basically told me I'm a disappointment because I don't have a husband or kids. So I kinda freaked and left, and then you know the rest." Nathan couldn't help but notice how her face brightened up when she talked about New York and her roommates. Every other time he has seen her she has had this sadness in her eyes that wasn't there in high school, and it broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Hales. You aren't a disappointment. You have come so far I am so proud of you."

"Thanks. So what about you?"

"Well, I graduated from UNC with a degree in Business and went to work for my dad. By then he owned basically everything in Tree Hill that had to do with cars. After his third heart-attack last year the doctors told him he should probably retire because the stress was not good for him, so he left the business to me and Luke. Luke didn't want to give up his job at the school, so I bought his part of the business, and am now running it. That's about it." Just as he finished the waitress came up with their plates of food and sat them down in front of Nathan and Haley.

"Are you busy today?"

"No, I don't need to go into the office today. You?"

"Nope. Just have the rehearsal dinner tonight. So we have things we need to talk about, I just think maybe here isn't the right place after all."

"Do you want to head down to the docks when we're done here?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." They both finished their breakfast then walked toward the docks. They both immediately walked over and sat down at the table that held so many memories for them.

"These past couple of days have kind of thrown me for a loop. I knew coming here wouldn't be fun with my family because, well because they're my family. But I hadn't planned on running into you. After I caught you in Florida I have tried to forget about you and forget about any feelings I had for you, but I couldn't. Senior year was one of the best years for me, and in my heart, I know that I will always love you, no matter what. And that's why this is so hard for me. I can't bury that feeling I get when I am around you. I can't stop my heart from pounding in my chest when I see you. I can't stop thinking about you." By now Haley was up pacing around the table trying to put all of her feelings into words. "I'm just so confused. My heart is yelling at me to run into your arms because that's where everything is perfect, but my head…my head is screaming at me to just stay away. And I don't know what to do. I still love you, I always will, but I still don't completely trust you. I mean after you helped me last night that gave me some confidence that you are the man I fell in love with, but there is still that question of your loyalty. Then there's the whole distance thing. I'm in New York, you're here. If something did work out, what would we do? And I am so sorry, I am totally freaking out and I don't even know how you feel. For all I know you want whatever we had to be in the past and ---" Haley was stopped as Nathan's lips melded with her own.


	14. Chapter 14

**Second Time Around**

**Chapter 14**

The kiss started out simple, the two sets of lips melding with each other. Each reveling in the velvety texture of the other's lips. The passion quickly overtook them and Nathan traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She quickly obliged and they each sought out every crevice that they had once memorized. The six years of pent up anger, resentment, sadness, lust, desire, and love were all released within the kiss. They both pulled away as air became an issue, but Nathan's arms were still around Haley's waist while hers where around his shoulders. As Nathan opened his eyes he found two hazel eyes staring at him, wide from surprise.

"Sorry. That was the only way I knew how to stop one of your rambles. Actually, I'm not sorry, I've been wanting to do that since the first I saw you back here."

"Oh." They just stared at one another for a minute before they came to realize that they were still in each other's arms. They both let go and looked anywhere but directly at the other person for a minute before Nathan spoke up.

"Look, what you said about the way you feel, or think you feel, I feel the same way. You still have my heart Haley. You always have and you always will. And I know that I royally screwed up with the whole thing in Florida, but I would give anything to be with you again Haley. Anything." Haley sat there for a second letting his words wash over her. Contemplating what he was saying Thinking about what he meant.

"Then where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I guess start over."

"How? When? I leave back for New York in four more days."

"Well, then we have four days. And after that I can come up for visits. I really don't have to go to the office as often as I do. I can easily take time off."

"Yeah, but what about after. If we decide to make something of it we can just rely on vacations or whatever to see each other."

"I can just fly back here like once a month. Or if I decide to, I can always sell the business. We can make it work Hales."

"But I don't want you to give everything up Nathan. I can't ask that from you."

"You don't have to ask, I would do it anyways. And I'm not giving everything up Hales. You are my everything. And I meant it, I will do anything it takes to be with you again. So, will you go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Nope."

"No?"

"Nope. I can't have dinner with you tonight. …I've got my sister's wedding. So what do you say to drinks afterwards? I'm sure I could use one after having to spend the night with my family. I am really not looking forward to seeing them after last night."

"Actually just leave the night up to me. So what time will you be done with the wedding?"

"Probably around eight, nine at the latest."

"Okay. Well I'll take care of anything so don't worry. I suppose we better get you back to the hotel so you can get ready for the blessed event."

"Gee, I can't wait." Nathan chuckled at Haley's sarcastic comment before they both started walking back to the car.

Haley dropped Nathan off at his beach house and then she drove back to the hotel. A second after she shut the door there was a knock. Haley turned around and opened the door to reveal Jake standing there.

"So what happened?"

"Are you stalking me or something?" Haley pokes her head out the door and looked around the hall. "How did you know I just got back?" Jake walked into Haley's room and sat down on a chair in the sitting room letting out a sigh. "Please, come in and make yourself comfortable." Haley mumbled as she shut the door and walked over and sat in the chair next to Jake.

"Well…"

"Well what? …What did Nathan and I do? …Did I have fun with all the amazing, mind-blowing, multiple orgasmic sex? Did he live up to his legends and make my legs turn to jelly and my mind cloud over so much that I can't put together a single coherent thought and instead just moan and scream?" Jakes eyes continued to grow, just as Haley's smirk did.

"Haley! Stop! Now!"

"Oh Jake, that look was priceless. I so got you with that one! Did you not listen to a thing I told you this morning? All we did was talk." Haley turned around and started walking to the little kitchenette area. "And we're going out on a date tonight." Haley mumbled the last part, but Jake had figured out that trick of hers a while ago.

"A date? Tonight? Haley please be careful. I don't want to see you give him your heart again and have it shattered again."

"He's always had my heart Jake. No matter how much I've tried to convince myself that he didn't, he does. Always has and always will. That's just how it is."

"Okay. Well I guess I better leave so you can rest and get ready for the wedding tonight."

"Okay. So I'll see you guys tonight? And how did you know I just got up here?"

"I've been watching out my window the last hour waiting for you to drive by."

"You're pathetic."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding Jake. Well not really, but I love you anyways."

"Aww, I love you too Hales. I'll see you later." Jake walked out the door and Haley walked through the door to her bedroom. She looked at the clock. She would have just enough time to take a half hour nap before she needed to be at the salon to get her hair done. She grabbed her cell phone and set the alarm before she set her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Next up: the wedding and the date

-Leigh


	15. Chapter 15

**Second Time Around**

**Chapter 15**

Haley awoke when her alarm went off and grabbed her purse and keys. She drove to the salon and had her hair done and then drove to pick up her dress. She went back to the hotel and did her make-up before grabbing her purse and dress bag and heading out the door. When Haley got to the Tree Hill Country Club she walked back into the ladies locker room, which had become the changing room. When she opened the door she had found that all her sisters were in there except for Taylor and her mother. They all looked at Haley as she walked in, each with a hint of admiration in their eyes. Their little sister was able to do what they wished they had been strong enough to do. She was able to follow her own dreams and go against her mother's wishes without backing down. Haley sent each of them a small smile before walking in and setting her bag down. She zipped open the bag to reveal the dress. She changed into her dress and was ready just as her sister and mother came walking in. Taylor and her sisters all had their hair done in beautiful updos, each a little different from the other. Taylor sent her sisters a smile as she walked in and immediately put her dress on. As soon as they were all ready they had a glass of champagne before getting ready to walk down the isle.

Each of the sisters walked down the isle with a groomsman. The small band then began to play the wedding march as Taylor walked down towards Ryan. The ceremony was over quickly and the pictures were taken. Finally everyone gathered inside for the reception. After the toasts Haley and Jake walked on the small stage that was set up with the band. They began singing Take My Breath Away as Taylor and Ryan had their first dance. Haley watched them with a ping of envy, hoping that one she too can be that happy. After the song Haley walked outside while the rest of the traditional dances were going on. She sat down on a chair at the end of the isle and stared up at the gazebo Taylor and Ryan had stood under. She couldn't help but wonder what her wedding would be like. She's always dreamed of the different kinds of wedding she could have, even if she would never admit that aloud to anyone. She had dreamed of having a big wedding at a church, a medium sized wedding outside, and her favorite, a very small wedding on the beach. But a part of her had almost believed that this would never happen. That somewhere along the way she lost the chance to be married and to be happy. Almost as if when she went against her mother's wishes of being married younger, she also went against the universe's wishes and has now lost her chance. She finally stood up and went inside to find that the food had already been served. She sat down and ate her dinner, only conversing a little with those seated around her. After a couple of hours of the boring talking with her relatives she decided it was time to leave. She said goodbye to those she saw and wished Taylor and Ryan luck. Just as she was walking into the dressing room to change a voice stopped her.

"Haley." She turned around and saw the person walking towards her. "Can I talk to you a second?" Haley just nodded her head, silence due partly to being stunned, and partly to being scared. They walked into the dressing room and sat down on the chairs that were in there. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I know you haven't done as I wished, and I'm glad. Your father and I, we were married young. We weren't even in love. Our parents arranged the marriage, each believed that we needed to be married to someone of a certain status. In the end, everything did turn out alright. We eventually had six wonderful daughters and we fell in love along the way. I'm sorry if I have pushed you too hard to lead your life the way I lead mine. I'm sorry for the comments I made yesterday. They were out of line. Honestly, I am jealous that you are leading the life you are, …but I am also so proud."

Haley's eyes immediately began to build tears as her mother finally opened up to her. She had been hoping for something like this for years and years now. She couldn't think of anything to say. Lydia opened her arms and hugged her daughter. It was a real hug, not one of those fake patting hugs she would give her in front of other people, but a real hug filled with real emotion.

"You looked beautiful today Haley-bub. And if you decide to get married, well I'm looking forward to that day. And if you decide to have kids, I definitely wouldn't mind that either."

"Thanks mom." Lydia hugged Haley one more time before leaving Haley alone in the dressing room. Haley changed into the clothes she was wearing earlier before leaving the country club and driving back to her hotel. When she walked in she checked her messages. Nathan had called and instructed her to come to the beach house as soon as she was back. Haley hung her dress up before grabbing her purse and going back out to the car. When she got to the beach house there was a note on the door that said to come in and go out to the back deck. She walked through the house and onto the back deck were she found a bottle of champagne chilling on ice in a bucket, a platter of chocolate covered strawberries, and a dozen pink roses. She smiled as she remembered Nathan got her those same flowers on their first date before. She looked around the deck and noticed a dozen candles lit, washing the deck in a soft glow.

"How'd I do?" His voice asked from behind her.

"Not bad at all Mr. Scott. I see you still remember all my favorites." Nathan smiled at her before going and pulling out one of the chairs for her. Haley sat down and Nathan sat down in the chair opposite her. Nathan poured them each a glass of champagne as Haley took one of the chocolate covered strawberries and ate it. As they drank their champagne they stared at the waves crashing into the shore and Haley talked a little about the wedding. When they were done Nathan suggested a moonlit walk along the beach. Haley nodded in agreement and they both took off their shoes and began walking along the ocean, hand in hand. A silence hung over them, but it was a comfortable silence. They were each basking in the happiness of being with one another like this again. After a little while they finally turned around and headed back towards the beach house.

"Do you want to come inside and watch a movie. I'll even let you pick."

"Sure." They walked in and Haley started to look through his DVDs. "No wonder you told me I could pick, all you have are movies guys like. I dunno, you can pick." Haley sat down on the couch while Nathan got up and looked through the movies. He pulled out House of Wax and put it into the player and pressed play. He grabbed a blanket and sat down next to Haley. He put the blanket over their legs before putting his arm around her shoulders. Every time something scary or gory happened Haley would curl up a little more and turn in towards Nathan. By the time the movie was half way over Haley had both her legs pulled up the her chest and was as close to Nathan as she could get. The next time she got scared by the movie she buried her head into Nathan's chest.

"Do you want me to stop the movie Hales?"

"No."

"Are you sure cause you can't really watch it with your head buried into my chest."

"Sorry." She lifted her head up and looked at him in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

"Nope. I feel very comfortable here." She smiled up at him and he smiled in response. He dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own. Within seconds the kiss heated up and they moved so that Haley was lying on her back as Nathan hovered above her, teasing her lips before he began to make his way down her neck. He nipped at the hollow area above her collarbone before soothing it with his tongue and lips. Haley moaned in response as she raked her fingers through his hair while he continued along her neck. She pulled his head up with the need to have his lips once again on hers and their tongues began dueling again and their hands began to roam. As air became an issue they pulled away, and in that split second reality hit them both and they sat up.

"Sorry. I'm sure that wasn't you idea of taking it slow."

"Don't be sorry Nate. I was a willing participant. Let's just be glad we stopped when we did. If we hadn't I'm sure we wouldn't have been able to stop later."

"Yeah…Hales? Um…have you…I mean after we…"

"You always this articulate?"

"No. Yes. I mean, ugh, why is this so awkward to ask? Okay, so I know in high school you wanted to wait until you were married, what's going on with that?"

"Like am I still a virgin?" Nathan nodded his head. In high school he had been a little annoyed that she wanted to wait, after all he was a teenage guy, but he loved her so much he was willing to accept it and wait until she was ready. A part of him wanted to be her first, to show her how wonderful it can be, and a part of him still does. "No." Haley looked at Nathan and saw his eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"Oh."

"Um, the first time was to be my best friend, Chris. We were both totally wasted and it just sorta happened." Haley shrugged her shoulders unsure of what else to say.

"Oh. Was that the only one?"

"The only guy, yes. The only time, no. I had gotten really really depressed a couple of times and would just kinda breakdown. Chris came over one time to talk and right before he had caught his girlfriend of a year, which is like an all time record for him, in bed with guy from his old band. We were both so screwed up mentally and emotionally that we tried finding comfort in each other. In a sense we did because we did love each other, but we knew it was just a platonic love."

"Are you still friends."

"The best, but no benefits." A small part of Haley wanted to ask Nathan the same question, but she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. Plus she figured she could ask Brooke later. "You aren't mad about that are you."

"No, I'm not mad at all. Just a little shocked. I guess I always thought and sorta hoped I would be your first. I guess that's kinda selfish or whatever."

"That's not selfish. That's sweet, sorta. Well, I guess I better get back to the hotel. Jake's probably will bombard me with questions when I get back. So, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Um, I'll work on it. Are you free all day tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Okay. I'll see you then." They both stood up off the couch and Nathan walked Haley out to her car. Haley opened the door and turned around to face Nathan again. "Bye Nate." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Bye Hales." He leaned down and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I am so sorry it has taken me like a month to finish this, but I can promise it won't happen again. This chapters pretty short, but I should have the next one up soon cause I am working on it right now. Without school and the holiday stress I should have this story done in about a week and then be able to get to my other stories.

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 16**

As Haley stepped into her hotel room she couldn't wipe of the huge smile that spread across her face thinking of Nathan. She was expecting Jake to be banging on her door demanding the details, but as she looked at the clock noticing it was well past one o'clock in the morning she knew he was fast asleep with his wife and daughter. She walked into the bedroom and changed into a tank top and pajama pants before climbing under the covers. Sleep soon overtook her and her dreams lead to Nathan.

After being woken up by the annoying wake-up call she had requested when she first arrived, she got up and changed into shorts and a sports bra. She grabbed her keys and ponytail holder before leaving the hotel. She drove to the beach and started on her run following the same path she took on her last run. Her thoughts began to lead to he events of last night. They had given her hope that her and Nathan would be able to get through everything together, but she still had her doubts. She still didn't know what the future held. Would her and Nathan have a serious relationship where they both completely loved and trusted each other? Would it lead to happiness and marriage and a family, or just another heartache?

"It still blows me out of the water the Miss Haley James is running."

"Hey. How long have you been running next to me?"

"For a couple of minutes. You looked deep in thought so I didn't want to interrupt you. But then you got that look you get when you start questioning things, so I figured I would save you from yourself."

"How noble. My own knight in shinning armor. I usually listen to music or talk with my roommates when we run, but I forgot my iPod in the room so I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Haley didn't want to share her doubts with Nathan. She knows they need to start this new relationship on trust, but she couldn't tell him. It was as if she said her doubts out loud it made them more real or there was a greater chance of them happening. "Just some stuff with the magazine."

"Okay. So, what did you want to do today?"

"Um…haven't figured it out yet cause I just woke up a little bit ago. After I'm done running give me time to go back to my hotel and shower and get ready, then I'll call you."

"Sure. I gotta head back to my beach house to make some calls since I'm not going into the office today, but I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup. Bye Nate."

"Bye Hales." Haley continued running along the beach while Nathan turned around and headed back to the beach house. After finishing, Haley went back to the hotel and got ready. She put on a pair of jeans and a dark brown V-neck lace cami with a pair of brown stiletto boots. She grabbed her phone to call Nathan, but after realizing that she never got his number, she picked up her purse and keys and headed out the door.

"Hey Hales. Where are you going?" Haley turned around to find Jake walking up to her.

"Out."

"Out where and with who?"

"I dunno yet and Nathan."

"So I take it your date went well last night."

"Yup. I was shocked when you didn't break my door down demanding for answers when I came in."

"Yeah, every time I would walk near the window Peyton would yell at me to leave you alone. But now that she's not hear, what happened?"

"I went to his beach house and we took a walk on the beach and just hung out and watched a movie. You know your getting really girly with all this asking for details you've been doing."

"Yeah, I just don't want to see him break your heart again. I know you can take care of yourself Hales, but I still worry sometimes."

"I didn't forget what he did to me Jake, but I also didn't forget how much I loved him. But I promise I am being careful. And hey, if he breaks my heart again, you can break him. Deal?"

"Deal. So what are you doing today?"

"I was just on my way out to go to Nathan's beach house, and from there I am not really sure yet."

"Okay. Have fun."

"You too Jake." Jake walked back to his room while Haley walked towards the elevator and headed to the beach house.

Nathan answered the door in just a pair of khaki cargo shorts leaving is chiseled chest in open view, a sight that did not go unnoticed by Haley. "Hey. I thought you were going to call."

"Yeah, …um, I was, but then I realized that I didn't have your number so I just came over here. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I was just getting ready. So what are we doing today?"

"I wanted to stop by the music store while I was in town to get some stuff and then I don't care. We could go catch a movie and dinner or something. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah let me just finish getting ready." Haley nodded her head and sat down at his kitchen table while he went back to get ready. He emerged a few minutes later with a black polo and white Nikes on. "I'm ready. Do you want me to drive today?"

"Sure." Haley followed Nathan into his garage and they got into his black H2.

-Leigh


	17. Chapter 17

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 17**

They walked into the music store and began looking around. Nathan immediately went over to the rap section and Haley laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Some things just never change, …like your crappy taste in music."

"Hey, first, there is nothing wrong with rap. And second, I listen to other things too."

"Yeah. What is the last non-rap CD you bought."

"That's easy… it was… um…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. No problem, I'll pick one out for you."

"Fine, but it better be good."

"Of course it will be good, it's me." Haley started looking around the store with Nathan suspiciously eyeing everything she laid her hands on. She came across Chris's first album and pulled it out.

"That better not be the one that you are picking out for me."

"It's not. Would you relax, I'll pick out something you will like. Anyways, this is Chris, my friend from New York. But for you, I was thinking along the lines of…here."

"Panic! At the Disco? What is this?"

"Well, do you like Fall Out Boy?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then you'll like this too." She smiled and handed the CD over to Nathan before going back to looking through the music in front of her. Nearly half an hour later Haley had paid for the music she had picked out and they started walking back to Nathan's Hummer. Haley had bought the CD for Nathan, along with some for Jessica, Melissa, and Chris when she got home, along with one for herself.

"It's still a little early for a movie, you want to go and grab some ice cream?"

"Would I ever say no to ice cream, Nate?" He smiled at her before pulling out of his parking space and heading toward the pier. On the way over Haley opened the CD she got for Nathan and put it into his player. "So, what do you think?"

"Not bad."

"Not bad? They're awesome. Come on, admit, I have good taste in music."

"Good taste in music. Haley, I still remember when you called 50 Cent 'Quarter'."

"Hey! Honest mistake. But you gotta a least admit that I can pick out my music now."

"Yeah, this is good." He mumbled.

"Does it hurt your ego that much to admit that?"

"No, but I've always had the music part in the relationship. You could sing, but that's as far as it went. I was always the one who knew the new music."

"If it makes you feels any better I still know squat about rap, so you still got that over me." Nathan quit pouting at her comment. "Oh, but don't think I missed that whole part where you said I had bad taste in music."

"I'll get you an extra scoop of ice cream?"

"You are so lucky I like ice cream." He smiled at her, which she gladly returned before they both looked back at the road ahead of them. He pulled into the parking lot near the pier and they both got out and headed for the ice cream stand. Nathan ordered their favorites, two scoops of French Vanilla for Haley and two scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip for himself. He walked back to Haley and handed her cone to her and they started walking along the pier eating their ice cream watching the sun setting. As they finished up, they headed back to Nathan's Hummer and drove to movie theater. Nathan gets out and walks over to the passenger side to open the door for Haley.

"So what are you taking me to see?"

"You'll see."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yup."

"And you still won't tell me."

"Nope." He popped and looked over at her as she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. He chuckled at her pouting. "Relax. I promise, you'll like it. Just trust me." Haley just continued to stare straight ahead until they pulled into the parking space near the theater. They walked up and Nathan bought the ticket before they went in and sat down. Haley continued to give Nathan the silent treatment while they watched the previews until the movie started.

"Breakfast club! That's my favorite movie Nate!"

"Told you to trust me." Haley smiled up at him and moved closer to him as he placed his arm around her.

After the movie Haley and Nathan walked across the street to Little Italy, Haley's favorite Italian restaurant in Tree Hill. They were seated at a table on the patio and soon ordered their dishes. When they were done eating their food they drove back to Nathan's beach house,

"Hey, it's still early. Do you want to come in and take a walk down on the beach?"

"Sure." Haley followed Nathan through the beach house and out onto the beach. She took off her shoes and put them in on hand while she held Nathan's hand with the other. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks Nate."

"My pleasure. You still have a couple more days here right?" Haley nodded her head. "So, what do you say to dinner with Brooke and Lucas tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good. Are you going into the office tomorrow?"

"Yeah, for a little bit in the afternoon. I have to go sign a few things and talk to some people." Haley nodded her head and they walked together in a comfortable silence listening to the crashing waves.

-Leigh


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it! Thanks for the review. So glad to see you guys like Panic! At the Disco and Fall Out Boy. Two of my favorites!

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 18**

Haley awoke the next morning to that incessant wake-up call again. She sighed as she got up and got ready for her run, this time remembering her iPod. She followed the same path she has the last few times she has went for her morning runs, but this time a certain someone never joined in or even watched from afar. Nathan had already woken up and was dressed to impress in his black suit with blue shirt and black and blue tie, working at his office.

When Haley finished her run she headed back to her hotel room and took a shower. Before getting ready she grabbed her cell phone off the table and searched through her contacts for the number.

"Hey Hales!"

"Hey Brooke. I was wondering what you were doing today?"

"I have to go into my store to check on a few things, then I'm free. Did you want to get together for lunch?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. I just got out of the shower so I still need to get ready."

"Okay. I should be done in about an hour or two, do you want to meet at Karen's at like eleven?"

"Yeah. See you then." Haley got off the phone and finished getting ready. She curled her hair and did her make-up before putting on her distressed jeans with gold embellishments and a cream V-neck sweater. She put on her gold drop earrings and matching necklace and finished it off with her brown suede stiletto boots. She still had nearly a half hour before she needed to leave so she headed over to Jake and Peyton's room to find Peyton struggling with getting Jenny's hair done in the bathroom and Jake sitting on the bed watching the recap of last nights sports on the news.

"Hey Haley." Jake said from his spot on the bed.

"Aunt Haley." Jenny came running out of the bathroom with half of her hair in ringlet curls while the other half was a tangled mess.

"Jenny, get back her now. I'm not done with your hair."

"Let her come see Haley for a minute Peyt." Peyton walks out of the bedroom and sits on the bed next to Jake while Jenny sits with Haley on the couch that sat across from the bed.

"Fine, but the next time our daughter decides she wants to tease her hair to see if it will stand up like the Bride of Frankenstein, then you can try to fix it." Haley laughed as she looked over at Jenny's mess of hair. "So, I heard you've been seeing a certain tall, dark, and handsome lately,…so, tell me the dirty details."

"Peyton! Our daughter is in the room."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. It's Haley, Jake, if there's something Jenny shouldn't here, she won't say it."

"You two are so cute when you bicker. But anyways, back to Peyton question, yes I have been seeing a Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome lately. I'm guessing Jake has already told you about the other times that we went out because we know he gossips worse than a girl--"

"Hey! I do not." Haley and Peyton both laugh at his shocked face before Haley continued.

"But, yesterday we went out again. First he took me to the Record Store and I made him buy something other than his usual rap-crap."

"Oh, whatcha pick?"

"Panic! At the Disco."

"Good choice. Who knew Haley James would ever be able to pick out good music."

"Hey! Anyways, then we got ice cream and then he took me to a movie. He wouldn't tell me what movie, so I got kinda pissed and didn't talk to him cause you know I hate surprises. Anyways, it was Breakfast Club."

"Good choice. Maybe Nate could give Jake here a few pointers."

"Hey! Remember our anniversary last year?"

"How could I forget. You sent a dozen Calla Lillies, my favorite, to my office every hour. Then you had a limo pick me up and take me to the hotel suite where you had the red dress I had pointed out to you while flipping through a magazine months before with a card that said to get dressed and meet you at the hotel restaurant at 8:00. When I got down there you reserved the whole outside patio and there were candles all over it lit and you had them get a violin player. You were so handsome in your tux, but I think I liked it better when I got you out of that thing. That night was amazing Jake. I love you." Peyton had draped her arms over her shoulders while they were both starring love drunk into each others' eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed her lips.

"I love you more." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Nope, I love you --"

"Oh, would you two get a room."

"Gonna have to agree with the short one over here. I like it when it better when you two are bickering. It's much more entertaining. Anyways, back to me now, after the movie he took me to Little Italy, then we went to his beach house and took a walk on the beach."

"Very nice. I'm guessing your seeing him again today?"

"Yup, we're going out with Brooke and Lucas, but first I'm meeting Brooke for lunch. What are you guys up to today?"

"We were going to grab a bite to eat in the restaurant downstairs then maybe go out to the pool later."

"Well, I guess I'll catch you later cause I'm going to leave now to meet Brooke." After they all said bye to her Haley left for the café while the other three finished getting ready so they could go down and eat.

Haley parked the Cobra next to the café and went inside to find Brooke sitting at a booth on her phone.

"She just walked in, I'll let her know. …I love you too. …Okay, see you then. Bye." Brooke flipped her phone shut and looked over to Haley. "Hey. That was Lucas. I guess the four of us are going to eat together at Tric tonight."

"Sounds like fun. I still haven't seen him yet."

"He's still the same Broody."

"Yeah, I miss him. I missed all of you guys."

"We missed you too Hales." One of Karen's waitresses came over and took Haley and Brooke's orders and then returned with their drinks.

"Okay, so the other night I was talking with Nathan, and I almost asked him this, but I decided that I would just ask you instead. When you went to college, what was he like. Did he go back to his old ways and turn back into a player or what?"

"The first year he was pretty low. He partied all the time and drank like a fish, but he didn't have anything to do with girls. It shocked the hell out of me and Luke when we went to a party one time and saw him turning down the different girls that were throwing themselves at him. We didn't forgive him for what he did to you, but we saw that he was in a bad place. Luke started to try to get him out more. They would go to the gym and workout or play basketball and eventually he started to get better. He didn't drink so much but he still wouldn't go out on any dates. I think the first date he went on was Junior year with Stacey. She was a lot like you, really smart, on the Mock Trial team, she was studying to be a lawyer. They went out for a few months, but he broke up with her because he didn't have strong feelings for her and he felt bad."

"What about after that?"

"Not much. He immersed himself in basketball and his studies. He graduated with a 3.5 and went to work for his dad."

"Wow."

"You did a number on him Hales. Well not really you, it was his fault, but he definitely had a broken heart."

"I though for so long that he never even loved me at all, that it was all fake. That because I wasn't ready to have sex then that he looked else where. Maybe I should have come back, or at least talked to him."

"Don't blame yourself Hales. He did what he did, and he needed to pay for it, to learn from it." The waitress came and placed down the food in front of Haley and Brooke before going off the help some new customers. They both began eating their food, their previous conversation ending and topics turning to lighter things like the new summer fashions and the new plans for Brooke's store until they were both done and they went their separate ways.

-Leigh


	19. Chapter 19

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 19**

On her way back to her room Haley caught a glimpse of Jake, Peyton, and Jenny through the lobby doors. She walked out towards the lounge chair Peyton was sitting on watching Jake and Jenny playing in the pool. Haley sat down on an empty lounge chair as Jake and Jenny waved at her.

"Hey. So how did lunch with Brooke go?"

"Eye-opening." Peyton raised her eyebrow so Haley would continue. "Just found out some interesting information. I guess I never thought Nathan would be heartbroken too after it happened. From what Brooke told me it sounded like he took it pretty hard."

"You both did. It always hurts to have your heart broken, especially when it's true love."

"Do you think I'm crazy to be giving him a second chance?"

"No. I don't believe in forgetting, but I believe in forgiving. You two had a strong relationship together, and that doesn't just disappear, and it shouldn't. You two were lucky enough to find true love, don't let it go. Maybe things didn't work out the first time, but maybe the Second time around things will be different. What he did was wrong, but I think he deserves a second chance."

"Even with all the obstacles in our way? Our jobs and where we live?"

"Like I said, what you guys have is true love, and true love conquers all."

"Thanks Peyt."

"No problem." The two sat back and watched Jenny and Jake racing across the pool.

After hanging out by the pool for a while longer, Haley went back to her room to get ready to go out with Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas. She changed out of her sweater into a cream tank adorned with a gold design while leaving on her distressed jeans with the gold embellishments and her gold jewelry. She changed out of her brown suede stiletto boots and put on her dark strappy sandals. Just as she was reaching for her perfume her cell phone starts to go off. Not recognizing the number she hesitantly answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Nate, I got your number from Brooke. I was just calling to make sure we were still on for tonight."

"Yeah, of course. So what are we doing?"

"I talked to Lucas earlier and we are meeting him and Brooke at Tric at 7 for dinner and drinks or whatever. We still have a couple of hours so I was gonna see if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Sure. I'm just in my hotel room right now, do you want me to come over your beach house?"

"I actually just got done with work and running my errands, so if you're ready I can just pick you up now."

"Sure. Just call me when you're close to the hotel and I'll come downstairs." Haley heard a knock on her door. "Can you hang on real quick." Haley walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Nathan standing there in his suit he had worn to the office this morning. "Hey. Just give me one second."

"Shh. I'm on the phone with someone. They just put me on hold."

Haley looked down at the phone still in her hand and flipped it shut. "I think they just hung up on you for being a smart-ass."

"Damn. She was a hot one too."

"Ah, competition?"

"Nope. No one even stands a chance against you." She smiled as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"I'll be ready in just a second." Haley went back into the bedroom and sprayed her perfume on and grabbed her dark brown suede jacket that matched her shoes. She grabbed her purse and walked back into the sitting room where Nathan was waiting. "I'm ready." They both walked out into the hall and headed for the elevator as their hands naturally found one another and their fingers intertwined.

Nathan and Haley didn't know what to do until they needed to go to Tric so they decided to go to the beach house and hang out and watch a movie. When they got there Nathan changed out of his suit and into a pair of dark blue jeans, a red polo with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of white and red Pumas. After not being able to settle on a movie, they decided to just watch some Friends reruns that were on TV. Nathan sat on the couch with his legs up on the coffee table while Haley laid her head in his lap and he absentmindedly played with her hair. Both were calm and content, just happy to be relaxing with the one another. Nearly two hours later another show started so Nathan flipped over to ESPN to see what was on. Haley took the break to get up and get them both drinks. When she came back into the room she found Nathan watching a replay of a basketball game that was on the other night. She handed him one of the bottles of water she had grabbed before sitting back down and resuming her previous position. Several minutes later her curiosity finally got the better part of her.

"Hey Nate?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you never went any farther with basketball?"

"Didn't want to. I loved basketball, I guess I still do, but it changed. Something was missing. Playing in college was great, it just wasn't what it used to be. So I just took over the family business when my dad retired." Haley just nodded her head before going back to watching the game.

When Haley and Nathan walked into Tric they immediately spotted Brooke and Lucas at a booth towards the back of the club. They walked over and sat down across from them, waving at Karen behind the bar on their way.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey bro. Hey Hales. I missed you. How have you been?"

"Good, but I missed you too. I hear you've been doing pretty good too. So, have you two set a date or anything yet?" Brooke jumped at the chance to talk about the wedding. It had quickly become her favorite thing to talk about this past week.

"Not yet, but we're hoping for early July, so that gives us about three months. I know, I know. Only three months? That's not a lot of time. But with my contacts through work the dresses will be no problem. And come on, let's face it, this is Tree Hill. It may have grown a little these past few years, but you can still get the church for the service like that." Brooke snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "Speaking of which, you better come back down for the wedding Hales. I most definitely expect you to be in it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." One of the waitresses came up and took their orders and the conversation of the four turned to catch up on each other's lives. By the time the food arrived Lucas had already caught up Haley with his teaching and coaching job and him and Nathan had talked about the outlook for next year's team. Throughout their meal Haley told them all about Chic and Jessica, Melissa, and Chris. They finished their meals and ordered drinks before they moved over to a table next to the dance floor now that the club was starting to fill up. Brooke pulled Lucas onto the dance floor while Nathan and Haley stayed at the table. Brooke came back after a few songs , but only to drag Nathan and Haley onto the floor. Nathan hated to dance, but for Haley, he would do anything. They began to grind with the new song that came on and a smirk came across Nathan's face at the way Haley was dancing. Haley James never was one to hold her alcohol well. Get a few glasses of wine in her during dinner, and she was driving Nathan wild with the way she was dancing with him. The DJ slowed it down with the next song so Nathan snaked his arms around Haley's waist as her arms draped over his shoulders and she rested her head against his chest. After the song was over Haley and Nathan decided to head back to the table and sit down. They watched a guy trying to impress a girl with his "dancing skills". The guy looked like he was about to pull something or he already had, and the girl looked like she was scared to death. They both laughed cause this guy totally reminded them of Tim back in high school. Brooke and Lucas soon came back and the four of them decided to go home since they had all had a long day.

Nathan opened the passenger side door of his Hummer and helped Haley in before going around and starting it. "Did you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure. Do you have to work at all?"

"Nope. I'm free all day."

"Great. So what do you want to do?"

"I kinda have it planned. Can you come to the beach house around noon? And just so you don't do the whole I hate surprises so I'm not going to talk to you thing that you do, I figured we could have lunch and then get ready and go out for dinner."

"Sounds perfect." They both smiled at each other before Nathan looked back to the road and Haley set her head back on the head rest. Haley closed her eye in content as Nathan's thumb hypnotically rubbed circles on her hand that was entwined with his. A smile spread across her face as she realized what Nathan had playing. It was the Panic! At the Disco CD she had bought him yesterday.

-Leigh


	20. Chapter 20

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 20**

After answering her wake-up call Haley rolled over and fell back asleep instead of going on her normal morning run. Today was her last full day in Tree Hill, which Haley wanted to make as relaxing as possible. For her this meant nothing more than breakfast with Jake, Peyton, and Jenny and getting ready for her day with Nathan. When she did get out of bed a few hours later she pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top before putting her running shoes on and putting her hair up into a messy bun. She washed her face and finished getting ready before walking over and knocking on the door to Jake's room.

"Hey Hales. Come in, we're almost ready. So…how did last night go?"

"Couldn't leave it alone could ya? That's okay, I appreciate how protective you are of me. Last night was great, so don't worry, your ass-kicking skills aren't needed." Jenny and Peyton walked out of the bedroom area and joined Haley and Jake.

"Aunt Haley! Are you coming to breakfast with us today?"

"Yup. Are you guys ready to go?" The four of them walked downstairs to the restaurant and were seated at a table.

"What time does your flight leave tonight?"

"8:30, so we were planning on doing the late check-out and then heading out and grabbing a late lunch before heading to the airport."

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"All the more reason for you to come visit us more in L.A. Hales."

"There's no reason you can't come visit me more in New York."

"Same goes for L.A."

"Same goes for New York."

"Same --"

"You know, you two act more like a brother and sister rather than cousins. Plus, it's not like we never see each other. We see each other at least six times a year. Which don't get me wrong, I would love to see Haley more, but that pretty good for people who live on opposite sides of the country."

"Yeah, yeah, but I still wish we lived closer to each other. So you guys are coming up to New York as soon as Jenny is out of school right?"

"Yup. I think it's the first week in June." The four ate their breakfast before walking up to their rooms so that Jake, Jenny, and Peyton could start getting ready to go back home. When Haley got to her room she started getting ready for her lunch date with Nathan. She changed into a pair of dark blue Bermuda shorts, a white, Ambercrombie fitted polo with a blue moose embroidered on it, finishing it off with her white chunky flip-flops. She put on some light make-up before taking her hair out of the messy bun and letting her natural waves fall around her face and onto her shoulders. She grabbed her cell phone to check the time.

"Perfect timing." She grabbed her purse and keys before heading out to the Cobra. She pulled up to the beach house right at noon. When she knocked on the door Nathan answered wearing khaki cargo pants and a black Jordan shirt with his white Nikes. 

"Hey. You're right on time. You ready?"

"Yup. So what are we having?"

"I picked up some stuff from Karen's earlier. I figured we could go out and eat on the beach."

"Sounds great." They walked through the beach house and Nathan grabbed the blanket that was on the island in the kitchen and grabbed the bag of food from the refrigerator. They walked out of the house and down to the beach, where Nathan laid down the beach blanket and they both sat down. "So what did you get?"

"Open it up and find out."

"Sandwiches…chips…two pieces of chocolate cake…some sodas…ah, and mac 'n cheese. You are so awesome! So this while picnic on the beach is pretty nice. Thanks."

"My pleasure. So has you trip here been what you thought it would be?"

"Not even close. I was expecting some whole horrible family affair, but aside from the first couple of days, which definitely had their downfalls, it has been wonderful."

"Good. So for dinner tonight I thought we could go somewhere nice. I already made reservations for seven, so I figured I could pick you up from the hotel somewhere around six-thirty. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Oh, and I have the perfect dress. I brought it just in case we went somewhere fancy for a family dinner, but thank God, we only had family dinners for the first few nights before the wedding. I think if we would have had any more I would have gone insane."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better my parents suck too. In fact my whole family is kinda screwed up."

"Thanks." Nathan and Haley continued to eat their lunch in front of the beautiful scenery, both trying to forget that this is Haley's last full day in Tree Hill. When they finished eating they put their empty containers back into the bag and Haley moved in-between Nathan's legs. Haley could help but remember when they were in this same position over five years ago. "Remember when we came her a couple of days after graduation?"

"How could I forget. I was so scared of leaving you to go to High Fliers and then being separated for college. I knew how much I was going to miss you and I didn't want to leave you."

"I was so scared too. I still am." Nathan leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder to comfort her, just as he did that same day years ago.

"But we learn from our mistakes. After all, always and forever, right?"

"Right. Always and Forever." Haley laid her head against Nathan's chest and they both watched the waves come in and tickle the sand.

When Nathan finally checked his watch it was nearly three. "Hey. It's like three now and I still need to take care of some stuff before I can get ready for out date, so how about I pick you up at six. I can leave you a spare key to the beach house if you want to stay here a little longer. I'd stay with you but I have to finish some stuff today."

"No that's okay, but thanks though. I gotta get back so I can take a shower and get ready. Plus I wanted to say bye to Jake, Peyton, and Jenny before they left."

"Okay." They both got up and gathered all of there stuff so that they could go walk back up to the beach house. After they got everything put inside Nathan followed Haley out front and opened the door to the car for her. Before getting in she turned around so she was facing Nathan and reached up and cupped his face before she brought her lips to his. Haley slightly opened her mouth to drag her tongue across Nathan's lips. He quickly parted his lips and their tongues began to duel. When they finally pulled away breathless Nathan leaned back in and places a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I'd love to continue, but I have a feeling neither of us will get to do what we need to do before out date, so I'll pick you up in a couple of hours?" Haley nodded her head before Nathan once more kissed her, this time on her cheek. Haley smiled up at him and he returned the smile. She climbed in to the car and backed out of the driveway while Nathan climbed into his Hummer and left.

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! Only three more chapters left!  
-Leigh


	21. Chapter 21

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 21**

After a bit of a tearful goodbye and Jake trying to tell Haley to be careful with Nathan while Peyton telling him to mind his own business because Haley was a big girl now, Haley went back to her room and took a shower to started to get ready for her dinner date with Nathan. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the bathroom door to let the steam escape. She pulled out the dress she was planning on wearing from the closet and laid it down on the bed. It was a black, v-neck halter top, with the front stopping just below her knees, while the back flowed all the way to the floor. There were some gold embellishments on the front, which she planned to pick-up with her black and gold heels and the gold clip she wanted to wear in her hair. She smiled at her success before going back to the bathroom to get ready. When she emerged the second time her make-up was done perfectly, a bit heavier than usual, but not so much that it hid her natural beauty, and her hair had been curled and partially pulled back with a gold barrette. She shed the towel before putting on her dress and heels and eyeing herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. Somewhere along the way the old Haley has reappeared. There was no longer a look of sadness in her eye, but that sparkle that used to grace them was back. Nathan would be here any minute so she finished getting ready by putting on her gold necklace and earrings. Just as she put a spritz of perfume on, she heard a knock at the door and felt butterflies in her stomach. She opened her hotel door to find Nathan standing there in black slacks, a black dress shirt, and a black and gold tie, holding a dozen pink roses. He stared at her awe-struck for a second before he was able to say anything.

"Wow Hales. You look beautiful. These are for you, your favorites." He handed her the roses and she smiled.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. And you look great tonight too." Nathan waited by the door while Haley put the roses in some water. "So, you ever going to tell me where we are going?"

"To dinner."

"Duh. Where?"

"A place from the past."

"Well now it's al clear. Please tell me." She pouted her lip out to try to get him to tell her, but all she got in return was the trademark Scott smirk.

"Nope. Just gotta trust me." Haley followed Nathan out of the hotel and to his black Porsche Boxster. He opened the passenger side door as Haley got in before going around and getting in himself.

"Wow, this is a beautiful car Nate."

"Thanks. One of the perks of working in the automobile industry." They rode in comfortable silence to the restaurant. It was the same restaurant Nathan had taken her to on their first date. She smiled at the memory. "Told you it was a place form our past. So, did I do good."

"Nope, you did great. I can't believe this Nathan. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Nathan offered his arm to her, which she took with a smile, and they walked into the restaurant. They were shown to their table, and on the way Haley looked around. There was still the beautiful, large chandelier in the middle with the dance floor beneath it where they had shared their first dance together. They were seated at a small table to the side, much like the one on their first date. They ordered their food, and while waiting, Nathan asked Haley to dance. They made their way to the dance floor to join the handful of couples that were already out there. He put one arm around her waist and with the other held her hand near their chests. She placed her free arm around his shoulders. Even with the heels she was wearing he still towered over her by at least six inches. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Haley placed her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. They were both elated to be in each others arms again. When they finished dancing they walked over, hand-in-hand, to their table, where their food arrived shortly. When they were finished with their meal a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of chilled champagne were brought over to the table, Haley's favorites. After they finished the plate of strawberries, part of which they fed to each other, and had a few glasses of champagne, Nathan paid and they left the restaurant. He drove them to one of the places that held so many memories for them, the docks. After he parked they both got out of the car and walked in a comfortable silence to their table. Nathan sat down and Haley sat down next to him.

"I know that I screwed up in the past, and I wanted to thank you for giving me, for giving us, a second chance Hales. I know that you were concerned with our differences now since we have our jobs and our lives in different places, but Haley, you have never not been a part of my life. You have always been in my heart. I promise that we will make it work, I know we can."

"I know we can too." Nathan reached into his pocket of his pants and pulled out a jewelry box.

"I know it's not the same as the first one I gave you…" Nathan opened up the box which contained a white gold bracelet with a heart. The heart had "Always and Forever" engraved on it. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Oh Nathan, it's beautiful, but you didn't have to." Haley had taken the bracelet out and looked over it.

"I wanted to Hales."

"Will you?" Nathan took the bracelet out of Haley's hands and clasped it around her wrist. "Thank you, for everything. You made a trip that I was dreading and counting down the days until I would be back in New York into something that I can't even describe. I'm going to miss you." Tears started sliding down her face as she came to grips that this would be their last night in Tree Hill.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll miss you too, but I'll visit all the time until we decide what to do. We'll make it work." Nathan put his arms around Haley and they both sat back and watched the water.

Nathan drove Haley back to her hotel and walked her up to her room.

"So I'll meet you when you take the car back, then I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah." Nathan leaned down and pressed his lips against hers before he drew his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She granted him access and their tongues sought out one another's mouths. They pulled back an Haley placed a kiss on his cheek. "Stay with me tonight."

Thanks for reading! Only two chapters left!  
-Leigh


	22. Chapter 22

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 22**

The wake-up call awoke Haley from her deep sleep and she rolled over to find a note where Nathan had laid just a few hours before.

_Hales-__  
__I could stay here forever, but I had to run home to change. I'll see you in a little bit.__  
__Love you!__  
__Always and Forever,__  
__Nate_

Haley got up and got ready to leave back home. She dressed in her red velour tracksuit with a black tank top underneath and her black chunky flip-flops. She put her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing her suitcases and putting them next to the door. She check-out using the TV and headed down to the parking lot. After filling the car up with gas she took it back to drop it off. When she walked into the office Nathan was already sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey. Sorry to leave you but I had to run home before I came in."

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Haley handed over her the keys along with one of her credit cards.

"I'm not going to make you pay for the car Hales."

"Why? I feel bad for not paying for it. I don't mind."

"No, I'm not going to make you pay for it. Even if I charged your credit card now, you know I would just cancel it later." Haley sighed and took her credit card back. "Thank you. So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Nathan picked up her suitcases and they walked out to his Hummer. He put the bags in the back while Haley climbed into the passenger seat. The rode to the airport was silent, with only the sounds of Panic! At the Disco being heard in the background. It had quickly became one of Nathan's favorite Cds--partially because they were good, but mostly because of who gave it to him.

After parking at the airport Nathan helped Haley carry her suitcases to the check-in counter. He followed her all the way to the security check point, where they both faced reality, Haley was finally leaving. 

"So I guess this is it. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Call me as soon as you land, and again when you get home. I just want to know you're safe."

"Okay. I love you Nate."

"I love you too Hales. Always and Forever. I'll talk to you later and I'll double check my schedule, but I should be able to make it out there to see you in about a week."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I guess I better go. I'll call you as soon as I land." Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley goodbye before she walked into like with her ticket and ID in hand. Nathan watched her walk through the metal detectors and down the terminal until he could no longer see her. When he was sure that she was out of sight, he walked back to the parking lot and drove back to his office. He walked in looking more like Lucas with the way he was brooding.

"So was that the famous Haley James that I have heard so much about?" Margaret, Nathan's secretary, asked as he was about to walk through his office doors. She reminded Nathan of Karen. She was a single mom with a seven year old son, and was wise beyond her years.

"That was her."

"You know people like that are special, and if you are ever given a second chance with them, you shouldn't let them go for a minute."

"I couldn't ask her to stay here any longer. She lives in New York. She needed to go back. And hopefully, next week I will be able to go visit her."

"Next week seems like an awful long time away to go and visit the love of your life." Nathan sighed. He knew after seeing Haley everyday that a week away was going to feel like forever.

After take-off Haley pulled out her laptop in an attempt to go over a few things before going into the office tomorrow, but she was constantly plagued by the events of last night.

After following Haley into to the hotel room, he leaned down and captured her lips. Somewhere along the way between the sitting area and the bed they both lost their shoes, and clothes, leaving Haley in her black lace bra and panties set, and Nathan in his black boxers. Their limbs became entwined with each other and the blankets before Nathan pulled away and rolled over.

"I can't Hales." He told her breathlessly, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "No, I mean I can, believe me I can and want to, but we can't. I don't want you to regret it Haley. We've only been back together now for less than a week, and I don't want you to feel rushed, I don't want us to feel rushed."

"Yeah, ugghh, this is so hard." After hearing a laugh out of Nathan she playfully slapped his chest. "I wasn't talking about that. I mean us, our situation, our relationship is _difficult_. But thanks for stopping, even though I highly doubt I would have regretted it, but it's nice to know that you do care that much." Haley rolled over putting one of her legs between his and draping an arm across his chest before nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Nathan hugged Haley against himself so that you couldn't tell where one body began and where the other ended. "I like this. Being in your arms like this. You know that night you found me on the beach and let me sleep at your house. Well, all I could think about the next morning when I saw you sleeping in the chair across the room was that I could get used to seeing that every morning, waking up with you."

"I could get used to that too Hales. Night." Nathan laid a kiss on top of Haley's head before they both drifted off to sleep.

Haley sighed and closed her laptop knowing that there was no way she would be able to concentrate long enough to get any work done, so she put it away and pulled out her iPod instead. She rested her head back and let Cute Is What We Aim For, Panic! At the Disco, and Fall Out Boy take her away for the rest of the flight.

When the plane landed Haley quickly got up and grabbed her carry-on bags before walking quickly off the plane. As soon as she was in the airport she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nathan's cell. After receiving his voicemail she hung up and tried his house phone. After just getting his answering machine there, she hung up and called his cell phone again. It went straight to voicemail again so she just left a message for him.

"Hey Nate, it's me. I tried calling your cell phone once and your house phone, but didn't get an answer on either, so I don't know where you are. I just wanted to let you know I landed fine and I'm gonna head home now. I'll call you again when I get there. Love you." Haley flipped her phone shut and started towards the baggage claim. After grabbing her last suitcase she went out the sliding door and grabbed one of the cabs. After giving the cabbie the address, she put her headphones back on for the short ride to her apartment building.

_Ah home, how I have missed you_.

After paying the cabbie, she took her luggage up to her apartment and was greeted by a very cheerful Jessica, Melissa, and Chris.

"Hales!"

"Hey guys. So what's new here?"

"Nothing important. So, how did things go with Nathan, or do you still want the number to that hot mindless man whore."

"Jessica."

"What? I just wanted to know if she wanted it, cause if not I will be putting those digits to use."

"You can take the hot mindless man whore Jess, Nathan and I have decided to work things out. He should be visiting here in about a week and we're just going to work it out as we go along."

"See, Chris is always right. What did I say, 'Follow your heart', and look what happened. I haven't seen you this happy in years. Now if only everyone would realize how smart and hot Chris Keller is, then the world would make sense."

"I missed you Chris."

"Aww, I missed you too Hales."

"Yeah, no one talks in the third person like Chris Keller."

"Hey. Chris Ke-- I mean I, do not appreciate that. That's not really the way to say 'Thank you Chris for your great advice. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend as great as you, but I must have done something right cause damn, no one should look that hot and sing that good.'"

"I think you feed your ego enough that you don't need any help from me. But thank you guys for helping me when I called with my little dilemma, but now everything's solved. Speaking of which, if you will excuse me, I need to go call him." 

"We're gonna go grab a bite to eat somewhere. Do you want us to bring you anything back?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

Haley walked away, carrying her luggage to her room, leaving the three in the living room.

"She's got it bad."

Haley tried Nathan's cell again, but just got his voicemail. "Hey Nate. I hope everything's alright there. I just called to let you know that I made it home fine. Call me when you get this message. Love you." Haley flipped her phone shut and began to unpack her suitcases. Just as she finished with her last suitcase her phone began to ring. When she flipped it open she noticed it was Nathan.

"Hey! How are you. I miss you!"

"Hey Hales. I miss you too. Sorry I missed your calls earlier. I had some business to take care of so I couldn't answer the phone."

"Oh, don't worry about it. So everything's okay there."

"Yup. So how was your flight?"

"Lonely. So did you check your schedule? Can you come out next week?"

"Um, no, I'm not so sure that I will be able to make it then. Some things came up so I had to change my schedule around."

"Well, do you know when you will?" Haley couldn't help but hide the disappointment in her voice. Nathan promised her this would work.

"Yeah. Don't worry--"

"Nate? Nathan, are you there?" Haley heard the dial tone. She hung up the phone and tried calling his phone but got his voicemail right away. Just as she was about to set her phone down to wait for him to call back she heard a knock at the door. "They must have forgotten their keys. I love them to death, but I swear my friends definitely have their share of blonde moments." Haley reached for the door and opened it. Just as she was about to make a smart-ass comment to her friends for their ditziness, she shut her mouth.

"Hey. See I can't visit you next week because I realized that I was about to let go of the best thing that has happened to me, even if I was going to see her in a week. So after some help from some friends, I got on the first flight to make sure that I don't lose her. I lost you one time Hales, I'm not going to do it again. Not for a week, not for a day. I want you, always and forever."

"But what about work Nathan?"

"What about it Hales? I own it. If I want I can sell it. If not, then I can go down there once a month and have them fax me or e-mail me the rest of the time. I can work it out."

"So, some friends helped you huh?"

"Yeah. Margaret, my secretary, told me that I need to watch more romantic movies cause then I would know that if his love is flying away, then the man gets on the next plane and follows her. I laughed but she told me that when you love someone you will follow them to the end of the earth if that is what you have to do to stay with them. And I would Hales. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere."

"So did you get the next flight out? And how did you even know where I live?"

"Lucas and Brooke. They had already booked the flight out for me. I got your address from them too because you gave it to them so that they could send you a wedding invitation. They had even had a small bag packed for me. I guess Lucas went to the beach house during our date last night and grabbed some of my stuff. They had been planning it since we went out to dinner with them." Nathan smiled at her as she was still processing all of the information.

"Wow, I love you." Haley jumped into Nathan's arms and kissed him with all the passion and love she felt for him, which he gave right back. As soon as air became a problem they reluctantly pulled their heads back. "So, where do we go from here? How long are you staying?"

"As long as I can. I want to be with you Hales, always and forever. If you want to, I want to live together. If not, then I'll get my own apartment and we will continue this here, in New York."

"Wow. Thank you so much, for everything. And yes, I would love to live with you. You can stay here for a couple of weeks. That way Jessica and Melissa can decide what to do, and we can find our own apartment. So…I guess I'll give you a little tour." Haley showed Nathan through the apartment, ending in her bedroom. "And this is my bedroom, or I guess our bedroom now. I mean unless you want to stay in one of the guest bedrooms or something, cause that's fine with me. Whatever you want--" With the feelings that this was the start of a ramble, Nathan silenced her with a kiss. A kiss that started out innocent enough, but in the end left them both gasping for breath. 

"Of course I want to stay in here with Hales. I would come all the way to New York just to stay across the hall from you. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good." Haley reached up and pulled Nathan's head down so that she could meld his lips to her own. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her body flush up against his as she raked her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her. Haley moved her hands down his chest and began undoing the buttons on his shirt to reveal his white undershirt and quickly pushed the shirt down his arms and tossed it across the room. Nathan unzipped Haley's jacket, and it soon joined Nathan's shirt. Nathan pulled back as they both took a breath.

"Are you sure?" Haley didn't say anything. Instead she went over to the door and shut it before locking it. Nathan's eyes followed her every move as she walked back over to him. She reached out and pulled off his shirt and threw it down.

"I've never been more sure." Nathan looked into her eyes to know that this is what she wanted. After seeing the same love and want and need that he felt mirrored in her eyes, he reached down for the hem of Haley's tank top before pulling if off of her and capturing her lips. The rest of their clothes found their way to the floor until there was nothing separating the two of them, just skin on skin. They laid tangled within one another, and as their bodies became one, so did their hearts and souls. Always and Forever.

-Leigh


	23. Chapter 23

I am so sad to see this story come to an end. I just wanted to thank all of you who have read the story, and a real big thanks to those who have replied. I wasn't to happy with the way the chapter came out, it felt like it wasn't one of the better chapter, which I was hoping it would be, but I wanted to tie up all the ends. So…Here's the last chapter. Hope you like it!

**Second Time Around****  
****Chapter 23**

Nearly a month after Nathan followed Haley to New York they had their own apartment. It was a few floors up from her old one and two doors away from Chris's. They decorated it and it soon became their own little home and they loved it. Nathan kept his beach house in Tree Hill so that they could go and visit any time that they wanted, which was usually one weekend a month when Nathan would visit his office to take care of any business that he couldn't take care of via fax and internet from New York. Haley still worked with Jessica and Melissa at Chic, which continued to grow with success. As Haley and Nathan's relationship continued to grow, so did those of them around them. After a hook-up due to a few too many drinks, Chris and Jessica were going strong, despite the fact that they both used to be known for their very short, and numerous relationships. In an attempt to find someone for Melissa, Jessica called the hot mindless man whore, but they just call him Travis now, who turned out to actually be a lawyer, who was paying off his student loans by modeling. 

July  
Nathan and Haley walked out of the Tree Hill Airport and met Lucas at the curb. After Nathan and Lucas did their manly brother hug, Lucas turned towards Haley.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Brooke is stressing out, which is stressing me out."

"Glad to know you're are happy to see me because Brooke is stressing you out, not because we are best friends or anything."

"Hey, you know I love ya Hales." They climbed into Lucas's Escalade and drove over to the beach house where Lucas helped Nathan and Haley take their luggage in before going off to do whatever errands Brooke has scheduled for him today. Nathan and Haley took their bags up to their room before they drove to the store to pick up some food for while they are there. After the fridge was stocked, Nathan suggested that they go out and have their dinner on the beach. Haley loved the idea so she pulled the stuff out and made two big sandwiches for them. Nathan pulled out the bag of chips and a couple of drinks from the fridge before grabbing one of their beach blankets. After they grabbed everything that they wanted they headed out onto the deck and down to their favorite spot on the beach.

"So, where meeting Lucas and Brooke tomorrow for brunch at the café right?"

"Yeah. Then after Brooke and I are going to run to a few places while you and Luke get the tuxes."

"Okay." Nathan took another bite of his sandwich as they both stared out at the ocean as it gradually got darker and the ocean and sky seamlessly meshed together. By this time they had both finished their dinner and Haley was sitting in between Nathan's legs leaning into his chest.

"Hey Hales."

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted you to know that these past three months have been amazing. I can't imagine my life without. I love you Hales, and I love who I am when I am with you."

"I love you too Nate, always and forever."

"Exactly, which is why I wanted to come down here. I want to make always and forever official Hales. So, Haley James, will you marry me?" Nathan pulled the ring out from his pocket and held it out in front of them. Haley gasped as he put the ring in front of her and tears began to fill her eyes before she turned around and kiss him. "So, I hope that's a yes."

"Yes, of course!" Nathan smiled before he pulled her against him and crashed his lips against hers. The pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"God, I think that was the most nerve-racking-thing that I have ever done. And if you don't like the ring we can take it back and get you one that you do like. I wasn't sure exactly what you would want because I didn't want to ask you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I had Jessica and Melissa give me some advice, but if you don't like it we can take it back. Or if you want we can just keep that one and pick out another one. Or--" Haley stopped Nathan's little ramble with a kiss.

"You know I think my rambles are rubbing off on you. I love the ring, but I would love it even more if you would finally put it on my finger."

"Sorry." Nathan smiled down at Haley and slid the ring onto her ringer. It was a beautiful Princess cut diamond raised on a platinum band with four smaller Princess cut diamonds on each side along the band.

"Oh Nate, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Thank you for saying yes."

"I would have never said no. I love you Nate."

"I love you too Hales."

"Always and Forever.", they whispered together before they fell back on the beach blanket and made love beneath the starry sky. Life couldn't get much better than this.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! Not quite the grand ending I was hoping it would turn out to be, but a happy one none the less. I really enjoyed this little ride of a story, and I hope you did too! I'm definitely gonna miss it!  
-Leigh


End file.
